


Behind the Screen

by Ookami_Productions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: After the next chapter, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB-8 hates both Bena dn Finn, BB-8 makes an appearance, Ben has extreemely low self-esteem, Ben has one friend cause he is a loser, Copyright, Disney, Don't Judge Me, Dorks, Every alien is a human, F/M, Fluff, HANDS DOWN, Happy Ben, Hux best guy 10/10, Hux is a dick bae, Hux is a dick of a friend, Hux is the best character, Hux sleepover swag money weed, I Don't Know Anymore, I love han solo, I named a character Reylo, I was really bored with life when this was thought, I'll stop tagging now, I'm Sorry, I'm not on drugs I swear, If you read the tags post 'badump' in the comment, Ima go to my corner now, Knights of Ren love Kylo, Kylo best at flirting, LARP, Larp events are much more complex tho, Like, M/M, My betas should stop me when I'm brainstorming joke ideas that I actually put into my fic, People do flirt with you both in and out of game, Pls don't kill me, Poe is poe, Rey is a dear, Rey tries not to laugh, Sad Ben, Sad life, Sci-fi larp, Stalking, This is why i need stopping, This was supposed to be a serious fic, a dickae, also the best stalker, bad father han solo, best chapter yet, but yes, chewbacca is Russian, does anyone read these even?, good father han solo, hopefully Ben makes a move sometimes, i'm trash, just not american, just wait for chapter 9, kidding, ktnxbye, nerds, safe sex, sue me, updated tags spoil the new chapter, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Productions/pseuds/Ookami_Productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is introduced for the first time to an online chat room by his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's a 'smiley'?

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me while I was chatting with my friends and we were discussing how precious of a baby Kylo is. So this came up. A story where he is a loser irl(in school) and an awesome dude online... Just like me and my friends *deep cris in the bg* khm, anyway, hope you guys enjoy and all, be free to comment and everything. Updates hopefully every day or every two days, seeing how this was written in just a couple of hours while I was also doing three other things xD  
> The whole work will be Beta'd by the same person too lazy to write it in every chapter  
> Also, UnhappyMeal helped out a lot with plot ideas

         Ben Solo wasn't a guy for socializing. He had like one friend... Well, as much as you could call Hux his friend. The two of them often argued over the littlest of things, but they talked... Enough to say they're friends. Hux was also the only person to call Ben Kylo. Kylo Ren is a nickname the two them thought up for him... He wasn't quite a fan of his family... His parents didn’t even live close to one another. They were still kinda married or something but they often argued so they lived apart. Then there was his uncle. Luke. He was the physics teacher in the high school Ben went to. He was favorited between the students, but Kylo knew him even outside of school. His house was dirty, like he never cleaned up, which he didn't... And with all of that, all of them literally ignoring Ben's presence, there he was. Self-esteem low, socialization even lower... He still wondered how he was staying sane...

         One day when he was hanging out with Hux like that in the cafeteria, Hux mentioned some online chatroom. He said a lot of teens use it to chat about things and meet new people... He was probably trying to hint at Ben that he needs it. Ben did think it would be a good experience. Especially after Hux said that some you could easily put a nickname and a picture that had nothing to do with you out of that chatroom. He agreed to try it when he got home.

         The download was over quickly and he created the account in a few easy steps. He set his name to be 'Kylo Ren' and for his profile picture he put a selfie he had with a mask on. He really liked that mask ’cause it was like the one his grandpa, who was the only family member Ben actually liked, used to wear. His grandpa, Anakin, was a kind man, misunderstood by his family and friends. Ben always wanted to be just like him. He was his idol. So when he found a cool mask that was in a few ways similiar to his grandpa's, he just had to get it.

         He added Hux as a friend and while he waited for his friend to come online as well, he started filling his likes and dislikes and the rest of his profile. He wrote a few and was thinking of what more he can write before a ’ping’ broke his concentration. He saw that he had a message from someone with a screen name 'Rey'. He decided to answer it, to see what the person wanted.

_Rey_ : Hey

_Rey_ : Cool mask~

_Kylo Ren_ : Hey. Thanx, it's amazing

_Rey_ : Mhm, so

_Rey_ : What's up?

_Kylo Ren_ : Figuring how all of this works exactly...

_Kylo Ren_ : My friend was supposed to help me, but he isn't getting online...

_Rey_ : xD I can help you out.

_Rey_ : What do you need help with?

_Kylo Ren_ : How did you make that?

_Rey_ : What? The face?

_Rey_ : xD :) ;) :P :D

_Kylo Ren_ : Stop it! I wanna know!

_Rey_ : Hahaha You just use the signs on the keyboard to make the smileys

_Rey_ : Like ':' + 'D' = :D

_Kylo Ren_ : So angry one is like >:(

_Rey_ : Haha bravo. See, you can do it.

         Ben blushed a bit when he realized they've been chatting for quite some time now. The girl, she had her selfie as her profile, was the first person Ben ever spoke to that wasn't his family or Hux. He felt nice talking to her.

_Rey_ : So, seeing as you've started this now

_Rey_ : what were you doing for fun before?

_Kylo Ren_ : Well, mostly read books

_Kylo Ren_ : and listened to music

_Rey_ : Cool.

_Rey_ : Personally I love adventure stories the best.

_Rey_ : Also Sci-fi...

_Rey_ : Ok, a lot of Sci-fi... I'm a **bit** of a nerd

_Kylo Ren_ : Hey, there's nothing wrong with enjoying sci-fi :)

_Kylo Ren_ : Personally I think it's the best genre out there.

_Rey_ : I KNOW RIGHT?!?!

_Rey_ : Umm...

_Rey_ : I completely agree with you

_Kylo Ren_ : Hahahaha

_Rey_ : :P

_Rey_ : Hey, I gotta go.

_Rey_ : Need to work on a school project

_Rey_ : Talk to you later or tomorrow?

_Kylo Ren_ : Yeah, sure. Bye.

_Rey_ : See ya~ :*

         Ben turned the chat off and noticed he had a friend request. He accepted it seeing it was Rey. He was feeling happy inside. He made a friend. He wondered how this all will go. He took his grandpa's mask in his hands and spoke to it. 'Hey Grandpa... Do you think this will all be okay?' he asked. Of course, he didn't get an answer. He never did, yet it always calmed him down when he spoke with it like that. A ’ping’ was heard from the computer again and Ben left the mask aside as he turned around thinking Rey came back. But, alas, it was just Hux.

_Hux_ : Yo

_Hux_ : So, how hou doin'?

_Kylo Ren_ : >:(

_Hux_ : Hahaha look who knows how to make smileys

_Kylo Ren_ : No thanx to you!

_Hux_ : Relax, don't get your panties in a twist.

_Hux_ : I had some business to do

_Hux_ : So, anything else you need help with? Seems like you've covered pretty much everything

_Kylo Ren_ : No... The chatroom itself is easy to work with, the girl explained the smileys to me.

_Hux_ : ...

_Kylo Ren_ : What?

_Hux_ : . . .

_Kylo Ren_ : WHAT???

_Hux_ : You talked to a girl?

_Hux_ : **You?**

_Hux_ : The guy who in all his life was able to talk to me only, talked to a girl?

_Kylo Ren_ : Yeah

_Kylo Ren_ : She messaged me cause she thought my mask was cool.

_Hux_ : AHAHAHAHAHAHABABZHABAHAHDHSKJCKCMAKFNDJABAHAHAHAHAHAH

_Hux_ : Your mask, cool? Pfft, first time I'm hearing this.

_Kylo Ren_ : Fuck you, too, Hux.

_Hux_ : Hahaha, come on, relax bro. I'm just joking.

         Ben was a bit mad at Hux. He really was acting like a dick. He continued chatting with him for some time though before saying bye and going to finish his school work. He didn't want to start doing bad in school ’cause he knew his mom, and uncle, will start annoying him about all of that. He didn't need that. Not at all.

         The girl, Rey, somehow found her way into his mind and he was hardly able to focus. He was really up for talking to her some more. She seemed cool. He really wouldn't have minded another friend... Actually another friend was welcomed... No, really. Having one friend was... Lonely. Especially when even with that one friend all you do is fight... Hux is such an idiot... He slapped himself and brought his concentration back to his homework. First homework, then the rest! He opened his notes and his text book and began working, but his mind once again just drifted off towards other things. He simply gave up studying and went to bed. One day without studying can't hurt that much, can it?


	2. Meet, Dinner and Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why inviting people to a family dinner is a /bad/ idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 out so soon.  
> 

It’s been a month since he started talking to Rey online. They’ve talked every day after school, for at least an hour, if not longer. Ben felt great chatting with her like that. They had a lot in common. It felt nice to finally have a supportive friend, and not one like Hux who he did nothing but fight with. Like this he spent after school chuckling to himself in his room while talking to her. And he was sure she was having fun… Probably ‘cause more than once she commented how talking to him was fun.

What was more than fun is that around two weeks ago, he noticed her in the school for the first time. He recognized her from her profile pic. She looked even prettier like this… It could be the light or whatever, but she looked like an angel to him. He wanted to go over to here and say that he is Kylo, but since this was the school and a lot of people here more than made fun of him, he didn’t want them to make fun of her as well. After school he wondered if he should tell her he saw her in the school, but he didn’t. He didn't want to sound like a stalker, so he kept it to himself. The next few days in school he watched her, but subtly. He always made sure he had an excuse for looking in the given direction. He also made sure not to show Hux he had a crush. He didn’t need to be made fun of.

Now, a month later, something even ~~better~~ worse happened. He was walking down the hallway in the school not paying attention, he was thinking of all the things he can talk with Rey tonight online. He was fine for a bit, before crashing into someone. 'Ahh, umm sorry. I wasn't paying attrntion' he said awkwardly. He didn't need to cause himself any more troubles.

"Haha, nuh sorry to you, too. I was just lost in thoughts" a girl voice said and when he focused his viaion on her, he saw Rey smiling and scratching her head a bit apologetically. He couldn't help but find it cute. She looked up at him before blinking a bit. "Hey, I know you." he felt a chill down his spine from that sentence. "You're the kid from Mr. Skywalker's class that always stays after class to ask him something." eeyup, that's what he tried to escape being recognised as.

"Yeah... That's me... I wonder how I never noticed you around before. Usually I'm very observant of my surroundings..." he said with an awkward chuckle.

"What, you mean how did you not spot someone as beautiful as me?" she asked in a mocking tone and he could feel his face heating up.

"Ah... Umm... I didn't mean it like that" he said worried he fucked up. Now it was all over. Now she just needs to find out he was Kylo and stop talking to Kylo. Perfect, just perfect... Instead he just heard her laugh, and it was such a beautiful sound as well.

"Just relax! I was joking." she said, still giggling a bit. "Come on! We should hurry up or we'll be late for physics" she said and took his hand before pulling him towards the class. She didn't have to use much force cause he followed her straight away. He wasn't sure if he was blessed or cursed at that moment. He was hoping for blessed cause, well yeah, a girl he liked was holding his hand and didn't find him too much of a dork... Not yet anyway.

They managed to get to class on time... Not like Uncle Luke wasn't late, again. Ben seated himself in his usual seat and turned towards the blackboard. After a bit of starkng at the blackboard like that, no teacher anywhere, he felt something hit him in the head. It was weak, a paper ball most likely. He turned to where the ball came from and saw Rey waving at him... Well, now he knew where she sat during the class.

It wasn't long before his uncle actually came to class. Wow, only 15 minutes late? Mom must have kicked him out of the teacher's lounge. Ben wasn't really up to following whatever Luke had in mind for the class today, so he turned to look at Rey, but she seemed concentrated on studying and listening to his uncle... Wonderful.

Just as every time, the class was released early and Ben just sighed before heading over to his uncle. The old man smiled seeing his 'favourite nephew', as he liked to call him. Well, it wasn't thst hard being the 'favourite' when you were an _only child_!!! "Uncle Luke, mom would like you to attend dinner with us, for once. It would be nice once in a while to, you know, have _dinner_ with us. Like a _family._ " he watched his uncle who just laughed and patted his head.

"Okay, okay. I got it. I'll come over. I have nothing planned for tonight" he said smiling at his nephew. Ben gave him a soft nod in agreement before heading out of the classroom. He should see to find his mother and tell her uncle said he'll come.

"Okay, I'm really interested in what the two of you were talking about!" he heard the voice he recognised straight away, but he still jumped back a bit, not really expecting anyone to be waiting for him outside the class.

"It was nothing interesting, trust me" he said and looked away. "Mr. Skywalker is my uncle, don't even ask, and my mom wanted me to call him for family dinner tonight... Just like every time..." he said and shrugged a bit. He really didn't find anything interesting with that, but when he looked back to her, he saw her eyes sparkling.

"Mr. Skywalker is your uncle? That's SOOOOOOOO cool!" she almost squealed. He couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit. He wasn't that big of a fan of his uncle, unlike some students. "I wish I could come have dinner with you and Mr. Skywalker. Must be epic... Oh wait, me and you never actually officially met, like exchanged names and all... The name's Rey" she said with a smile.

Ben coukdn't help but chuckle at her a bit. "I'm Ben. Also, umm" he looked away kinda embarassed. "I can ask my mom if you can, you know, come over for dinner" he said lowering his voice little by little. She just rose her eyevmbrow at him.

"I can't really hear you. Speak up, please" she said tilting her head a bit wondering what the fuck was wrong with him right now.

"I said, I could ask my mom if you could come over as well, Rey" he said, unable to look at her face, while his was red. This was his first time asking anyone to come over. Well, Hux did come over a few times, but that was mostly for Ben to pick up something after school before they go out. This... This felt weird. After a bit of the time Rey seemed to have decided to give him an answer.

"No... I shouldn't. I wouldn't want to just come like that" she said shyly and Ben just turned to look at her with a slight frown.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. I'm pretty sure my mom would be happy to have another guest over" he said, smiling at her a bit. He was dying inside. He really felt like she would still say no... There was silence once again.

"Okay. But only if it's okay with your family" she said and flashed him a small smile. He felt his chest tighten a bit. He was overwhelmed... He only hoped his mother wasn't going to fuck it up for him. "Oh yeah!" he snapped out of his thoughts hearing her speak again. "Give me your phone number so I can contact you about the details." he nodded slightly and exchanhed numbers with her. He felt sorta bubbly inside now that he could talk to her like Ben as well when they're not at school.

"There you are!" and that's how his happiness came to an end. "Seriously dude!" it was Hux. Probably there to take him to P.E. or whatever class they had next.

"Sorry. Got caught up in something class related" he lied, givjng Rey the 'please just go with it' look before turning towards Hux. "What did you need me for?" he asked heading towards the guy. His friend stsrted tslking about class and some things, currently the least of Ben's worries. From behind Hux he could see a black guy and some handsome guy aproaching. Both seemed to have called for Rey, as the next thing he saw was Rey headjng over to them, hugging each of them. His chest didn't hurt at all at that. Nope. Totally no pain there. Rey totally didn't look much better with either of the two guys over there...

And then his face started hurting as well. He looked towards Hux confused as he started rubbing his cheek to sooth the pain. "Pay attention! Sheesh! Let's just go!" Hux said as he headed to class, Ben looked over at Rey one last time. She was leaving with the other two, so he was able to see her back... And ass... He quickly turned away and went after Hux. He better goes with him or the boy will get pissy and all that.

He was never happier to return home. The day went great. He got Rey's phone number, he will be having Rey over for dinner... Wait... That can't turn all that well, can it?

He took a sigh and logged onto the chatroom. Might as well see if Rey wants to talk to Kylo or something. And he wasn't wrong. The moment he logged on, he recieved a message from her.

 _Rey:_ You'll never guess what happened to me today in school!? X)

 _Kylo Ren:_ Haha, I'm guessing something good.

 _Rey:_ I met a guy who's related to my favourite teacher!

 _Rey:_ And I'm going to his house for a family dinner with his family

 _Rey:_ I'm excited!!!

 _Rey:_!!!!

 _Kylo Ren:_ Hahaha great!

 _Kylo Ren:_ Is the guy handsome?

 _Rey:_ Pfft! I don't care what someone looks like, I just care about personality.

 _Kylo Ren:_ Haha, right

 _Kylo Ren:_ And I'm Barack Obama

 _Rey:_ Well, hello president Obama

 _Kylo Ren:_ Hello my darling citizen that I care about so much

 _Rey:_ XD Don't even

 _Kylo Ren:_ Why not? You seem to like it.

 _Rey:_ HEY! You know I like almost everything!

 _Kylo Ren:_ Especially me :P

Ben was about to write that he was joking. He didn't even know how he dared type something like that... He really became like a different person talking like Kylo Ren, unlike talking as Ben Solo.

 _Rey:_ Haha, of course.

 _Rey:_ I like you the most <3

 _Kylo Ren:_ HA! Gotcha!

 _Kylo Ren:_ Now I know your weakness and your secret!

 _Rey:_ Oh no! Oh what shall I do now?

 _Kylo Ren:_ Surrender to me! And together we can rule the galaxy!

 _Rey:_...

 _Rey:_ That does sound interesting...

 _Kylo Ren:_ Pfft, loser

 _Rey:_ You're a bigger one :P

 _Kylo Ren:_ Don't count on it

 _Rey:_ But I can count on you

 _Rey:_ Being here to make me laugh!

 _Rey:_ Shit! I gotta go, need to get ready.

 _Rey:_ Bye bye~

 _Kylo Ren:_ Bye.

Ben stared at the screen after Rey went offline. What just happened... Did he actually flirt with her? No! No no no! It was just joking. Eeyup, joking. He took his textbook to start with the homework again befote he remembered it... Rey didn't have his adress. He took his phone and texted her."Hey, it's Ben. Do you want me to come pick you up at the school and walk with you here? So you don't get lost on the way and all" he sent her and then put the phone down and awaited the reply which came soon enough.

"Lol I was just about to text you about it. Sure. 7:30 PM right?" was her reply. He smied and replied with "Yes. I will wait for you at the main entrance" before he left the phone aside and started doing his homework.

He was finished nicely around 6 with all that he had to do an then he turned to his wardrobe. He was having guests, he might as well dress up nicely. He looked through his clothes a bit before pulling out a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a nice leather jacket. He looked himself in the mirror. He looked amazing... Well, as amazing as a dork like him could look. He checked the time and it seemed to hae taken him half an hour to pick an outifit... He didn't even wanna think about that. He just headed to the bathroom. Might as well calm his hair while he was at it.

He had turned off the chatroom and hid his mask, well, in case he ends up having to bring her to his room while his mom prepares the dinner. He looked around the room and confirmed to himself that the room was presentable. It was tidy, but not too tidy. It was tidy enough to be called tidy yet to be sure that a guy lived there. He nodded to himself approvingly before he headed out to wait for Rey at the entrance gate.

And he totally didn't arrive a good old 15 minutes early... He sighed before leaning against the gate. Thankfully it wasn't all that cold outside. He took his phone out and played some games on it while waiting for Rey to come.

"I'm not late, am I?" he heard her voice and he snapped his head up to look a her and for a second, he was speachless. He did not expect to see her is khaki 3/4 pants and a loose shirt with Snoopy on. And yet she looked adorable like that. He couldn't stop his face from cracking into a smile.

"No, no. I just came a bit early" he said with a light chuckle. "Come on, my family is waiting" he said as he headed toards his home before stopping in his tracks remembering something and then turning to her. "I am sorry in advance if they act weird... They are all... _Special_..." he said looking a bit awkward, but was welcomed with a chuckle and a pat on the back.

"Relax. They can't be that bad..." she said softly chuckling, but his face was the face of horror.

"No, you don't understand... They are _that_ bad" he took a sigh. "Well, you'll see how bad they can be" he said as they continued heading towards his house.

They arrived soon after and Ben entered first, taking a deep sigh. "Mom, dad, I brought my friend." he called and heard his mother's voice respond almost immediately.

"Okay dearie, come to the living room and introduce them" she said and Ben sighed again as he looked at Rey and led her towards the living room. He was counting seconds till his death. He knew that his family will make him want to die right now. He opened the door to the living room and walked inside followed by Rey.

"Mom, dad, uncle Luke, uncle Chewbacca, this is Rey." he said and watched all of them becoming confused in a second. His mind was screaming at him to run away as soon as possible, but he didn't. He needed to stand his ground. His mother was the first to speak.

"Ahh, nice to meet you, Rey" she said with a kind smile. Seeing the smile, Ben knew that he was fucked. After the dinner he will have _a lot_ explaining to do.

"Rey? What is a girl like you doing with my nephew? I thought he had no friends" Luke spoke and Rey couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Why? He is cool! Nice to hang out with" she said and Ben just looked away. Of course she'd say that in front of his family. She'd probably rather hang out with her friends... Or _Kylo Ren._

"Tвой сын трахал.” Chewbacca said to Han who just shook his head.

“No man she's weird; you should _always_ assume it’s a date” he said and Ben couldn't help but roll his eyes at the two. Hopefully Rey didn't understand Russian.

“Это не так, как оно идет. Как ты даже женился?” the Russian asked and Han just rolled his eyes. Ben heard Rey laughing next to him so he turned to see what was so funny to her.

“Your family is so nice. You all get along so well” she said and he just shook his head. Of course she'd think that when they are all acting their best. Usually his parents are arguing over something his father did, or better yet didn't do.

“Well, the dinner is ready. Let's all get to the table” Ben's mom said with her most innocent and loving smile. Ben knew this was going to be a long, _long_ dinner.

When they were a seated at the table, his mom took out the food. There was a lot of food that Ben knew was really delicious. He glanced over at Rey who looked delighted with all the food around her. Ben hoped that at least during dinner his family will be quiet, but he forgot one thing... His family is never quiet during dinner. And that's how questioning Rey begun.

Ben didn't even know how glad he was once dinner was over. He knew that now he'd soon be able to get Rey out and away from his family who, for reasons unknown to him, wanted to know everything about Rey. They never asked this much when Hux was around... He should contact Hux later... Probably... Nuh.

“Oh, look at the time...” Ben said getting up. “Rey should go back home. It's getting late and we have school in the morning” he added and looked towards Rey with a look that said 'Please play along'. Rey smiled a bit and got up as well.

“It was really nice meeting you all. The dinner was great Mrs. Organa.” Rey said with a smile and was welcomed with 4 gentle smiles back.

“It was nice meeting you, too. Come by anytime you feel like, sweetie” Ben's mom said with a smile as she got up to walk the girl to the door. “Ben, I'm hoping you don't plan on letting the girl walk home alone in this dark!” she said looking at her son with that 'You better walk her home or I'm gonna tell all the teachers to give you Fs' look... Having your mother as a vice-principal wasn't all that great...

“Of course not, mom. I was gonna walk her home even without you reminding me!” he said and rolled his eyes at his mother. He saw his father coming up to his mom and putting his hand around the women's waist.

“Good, son. I knew we've raised a gentleman” he said with a smile of his own and Ben couldn't help rolling his eyes again. _They_ raised a gentleman? He'd surely like to meet that gentleman!

“Well, we're leaving, bye” Ben said, not wanting to waste any more time on this useless chatter. He put his shoes and jacket on and held the door open for Rey to leave. They waved at his parents while leaving before Ben saw them close the door. “Finally... Ugh, I really hope they didn't cause you trouble” he said looking at her apologetically.

“It's all cool” she said and chuckled a bit. “Your family is cool” she said again and shivered a bit. She surely didn't dress appropriately for this weather. He took his jacket off and put it over her shoulders. She thanked him with a nod.

“Yeah. They are cool when we have guests. You should see them on average days” he said and smiled. She returned his smile. They walked in silence like that till the got to the school. “How far are you from the school anyway?” he was the first to break the silence.

“Just a few minutes. I'll be okay, you can return home” she said with a smile and started taking the jacket off, but he stopped her.

“Don't. You can return it to me tomorrow. I don't want you getting sick” he said with a slight frown and she just rolled her eyes.

“Fine Mr. gentleman!” she said with a chuckle and put the jacket on nicely. “See ya in school~” she said before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek before heading away with a wave.

“Bye bye~” he said waving and then turned around heading home himself as well. He put his hand over his cheek where she'd kissed him. His face instantly turned red and he was way too happy. When he got home, he just passed by the living room, telling his family that he has some homework that needed finishing, so he headed straight for his room.

Once inside, he sat at his computer and opened the chat room. He needed to talk to Hux... Also to see if Rey wanted to talk to Kylo.

 _Kylo Ren:_ Hux... Something happened today?

 _Hux:_ What?

 _Hux:_ You saw your grandpa's ghost and he told you you're too emo xD

 _Kylo Ren:_ No! >:(

 _Kylo Ren:_ I got kissed... on the cheek.  
_Hux:_ Dude

 _Hux:_ It doesn't count if it's your family!

 _Kylo Ren:_ IT WASN'T MY FAMILY

 _Hux:_ Please

 _Hux:_ Who else would give **you** a kiss?

 _Kylo Ren:_ A girl.

 _Kylo Ren:_ But fine, you don't have to believe me

 _Hux:_ Yeah yeah. And I'm into black dudes

 _Kylo Ren:_ Ew...

 _Hux:_ It's not true!

 _Kylo ren:_ Fuck you!

Ben turned off the chat with Hux and turned towards the chat with Rey that opened a bit after he started the conversation with Hux.

 _Rey:_ Kylo~ I'm back from the dinner~

 _Kylo Ren:_ And? Did you get yourself a boyfriend?

 _Rey:_ And what if I did?

 _Kylo Ren:_ I don't know

 _Kylo Ren:_ Maybe he will be jealous of our conversations where you oh so often confess your undying love for me

 _Rey:_ Pfft xDDD

 _Rey:_ Really, Kylo?

 _Kylo Ren:_ Hey, you never know~

 _Rey:_ Anyway

 _Rey:_ The whole family is really cool and funny

 _Rey:_ And you could see just how much they love and care for him

 _Kylo Ren:_ Haha great

 _Kylo Ren:_ What is the most important, you had fun.

 _Rey:_ Yeah. The guy was such a gentleman

 _Rey:_ He even lent me his jacket on our way home

 _Kylo Ren:_ :O What a player~

 _Rey:_ Oh shut up!

 _Rey:_ He was just kind!

 _Kylo Ren:_ Guys are never **just kind,** Rey

 _Rey:_ Pfft!

 _Rey:_ He isn't you!

 _Kylo Ren:_ All guys are the same!

 _Rey:_ Oh shut up!

 _Rey:_ I need to go~

 _Rey:_ Talk to ya tomorrow

 _Kylo Ren:_ Okies~ Talk to ya tomorrow.

Ben smiled a bit to himself, his face still warm from the kiss as he turned the chat room off. He went to the bed all happy inside unable to concentrate on anything else. He was getting somewhere without even trying... He just hoped he doesn't fuck it up.


	3. Cantine and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all.

         What Ben certainly didn't expect to see the first thing in the morning when he came to school was Rey in his jacket. Don't get him wrong. He was happy that she liked his jacket and all. What's more, she looked cute in it. When she noticed him she smiled at hkm and approached him waving. He waved back with a slight smile.

"Hey, Ben... Umm, I've been wondering... Can I keep the jacket?" she asked shyly. "It reminds me of... One really cool handsome guy..." she said averting her eyes from his. He felt a pang of jealousy. He wanted to say no and take the jacket back, but he didn't want to hurt her, so he just smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I have like 5 more at home anyways" he said with a light chuckle and watched as a smile formed on her face. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek again, just like last night.

"Thank you so much! I'll remember this! Btw, see ya for lunch, you're hanging with me, I don't take no for an answer. Meet me in the cantine." she said before heading off, probably to her class. Ben just watched after her confused. Everything after the kiss just went by in a blur for him.

"Well, well, well!" he heard a familiar voice and turned around seeing Hux leaning against the wall. This. Was. Bad. "Seems like _someone_ got himself a girlfriend while I wasn't watching" the boy said before approaching Ben with a smirk.

"Go away, Hux!" Ben said turning away from him. He didn't want to deal with this.

"Oh come on! I just want to help you out, like a friend" he said with a smile as he grabbed the guy and made him turn around so they talk.

"She's not my girlfriend! Plus, she likes some cool handsome guy, obviously." he said looking down. He was feeling sad. Why did he even for a second think that Rey could like _him_.

"Ugh! This is why I make fun of you." he heard Hux say before he felt the push forward. "Now let's just go to class. You don't want to be late" he said hearing a laugh as well. He knew he should concentrate on school, but lately Rey has been filling his mind as well.

"Yes, yes" he said and headed to class. He needed to get his head into school more. He didn't need his mother looking over his shoulder at everything he did just because his grades dropped a bit.

         Classes that day were boring. He was just anxious thinking about lunch. Could she mean it as a date? No, no, no. She couldn't have... He will have to ask Hux to come with him. That would be easier. He can introduce his new friend to his old friend. Like every friend ever does... That's going to be a fun lunch.

         When he noticed Hux on the hallway, he went over to him straight away. "Hux, please go with me to lunch when I go with Rey" he said looking at Hux with puppy dog eyes. He knew those never worked on Hux, but he still tried every time.

"Oh, so now you want to get my help." Hux said in a mocking tone, looking away from Ben.

"Huuux... I... I will get you some sweets" Ben said and Hux's head snapped straight to him.

"Well, Kylo, we have a deal" he said and held his hand out to be shaken. Ben's eyes got their excited sparkle back, like some little kid, and he took the other's hand and shook it.

"General, it was nice doing business with you" he said before heading away to his next class, leaving Hux to hisown thoughts.

         Time till lunch passed so slowly, that when it was finally lunchtime, Ben almost jumped out of his seat to go meet Hux before they head into the cantine together to meet up with Rey. Hux, of course, wasn't as excited as he was. Why would he be? He'll probably just find reasons to make fun of Ben for this.

"Oh and Hux, please call me Ben, not Kylo... I kinda don't want her to know about that... I mean, we are talking online, but like, she's no idea that that is me." he said looking around the cantine a bit before spotting Rey waving over. She was sitting with the two guys from last time... Now Ben didn't feel quite as bad for bringing Hux along.

"Hahahaha so what? You're being a dork in real life and acting all macho online?" Hux asked with a chuckle as they were approaching the table. Seeing as Ben didn't answer, Hux just laughed some more. "No way dude! She's gonna find out soon enough and then you'll have some explaining to do." he said as they were already taking seats across from the trio.

"Who's gonna find out what?" Rey asked tilting her head a bit. Hux opened his mouth to say, but Ben just stabbed him in the side with his elbow. Hux knew that he should shut up from that, although he wanted to torture Ben some more.

"Nothing. I'm hiding something from my mother" Ben said with an awkward smile. Now he'd have to think of something to tell his mother later. He knew she had ears at every corner of the school. In school, when it came to Ben, walls had ears.

"Oh. Okay. Anyway, meet my friends, Finn" she said gesturing at the dark skinned guy who greeted him with a simple 'Yo'. "And Poe" she said gesturing at the maybe latino, Ben wasn't sure, guy

"Heya" he said with a $50.000.000 smile. Ben could see just how fine either of the two could be in a relationship with Rey and be perfect for her. He felt down. How could he even think he has a chance when she has guys like _that_ around her on a daily basis.

"Hello. This is my friend Hux" he said with a smile. He didn't need Rey thinking he was down or something. How would he even explain himself?

"Hello people and traitor" Ben snapped his head towards Hux, just like everyone else at the table did. Traitor? What? Who?

"Really? Do we need to do it now?" the one named Finn asked crossing his hands over his chest. Ben was confused. Whst the fuck was going on.

"Yes. I will do i- Oof" he bent over in pain and Ben just smiled.

"Hux, deal with that later. We are here to hang and all now." he said trying to act cool and all... Actually just trying not to get bad vibes between himself and Rey.

"Finn? What's going on?" Rey asked turning towards the dark skinned male.

"Ah, nothing. Just a misunderstanding between me and Hux" he said smiling over at Rey. Ben felt like his stomach just got tied in a knot or something. The male surely looked like he had a chance with Rey, something he surely didn't. He noticed that the guy had some jacket... Rey wanted to keep the jacket because of some guy... He and Rey were close... Now he knew who Rey liked.

"Anyway, let's talk about how great of a couple Rey and K-Ben would be!" Hux said and Ben instantly felt his face heating up as he turned towards Hux, obviously enraged.

"WHAT?!?!" Ben and Rey exclaimed at the same time, both staring at Hux with red faces, not that Ben noticed hers. He was too concentrated on what Hux just said.

"Wait what? Why would you even think that?" Finn asked looking rather confused, but all he got from Hux was the 'I'm watching you' hand movement and mouthing something, that was most likely 'TRAITOR'.

"Nuh, me and Finn make a mu-" he couldn't even finish the sentence as he felt a sudden pain in his side. Almost as if a certain black guy jabbed him in the side. Ben was now confused and embarrassed. An awkward silence fell on them.

        Rey was the first to break the silence. "Umm, Ben, it was really great last night... I wouldn't mind repeating it" she said, her cheeks still a bit rosy from before. Ben just gave a slight nod trying to find words, but he seemed unable to say anything.

"Woah woah woah! You already hit that?! High five, bro!" Hux said with a smirk and his hand raised up for a high five while looking at Ben who felt like falling through the ground. Why was he even friends with him?

"Woah! This is not something I've heard about? Please give me the deets Rey!" Poe said looking over to the girl. Rey's cheeks grew even redder from that and Ben wasn't any better either.

"That's not wh-" Rey tried to speak but only sank further down in her seat.

"Sure, my mom already said that she was okay with you coming over for dinner another time" Ben said putting on a smile, trying to ignore his own blush and all the comments from the side. He saw it bring out a smile on Rey's face.

"That would be nice. Would tomorrow be too soon? I don't want it to look like I'm only friends with you cause your mom invites me to have dinners with your family" Rey said with a shy smile. Ben has totally started ignoring all the people around the two of them. To him it was just him and her. Alone. And she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Ah, no... I will see with my mom later." he said and saw her smile even brighter. He enjoyed this moment.

"Great, thanks. I owe you one!" she said. He wondered if she would have hugged him if they were alone and if there wasn't a table between them.

"Okay, break it up. You're not alone here!" Hux's voice snapped him back to reality as he turned towards his friend. "What? Sometimes I, too, like to be a part of a conversation. Baby, what would I do without you?" the male asked feigning hurt.

"Hux, no! We are not married, stop acting like this" Ben said pouting at the male a bit. He really didn't know what was Hux's problem. Hux often had moments like this. Ben realized it was probably just something to deal with the boredom for the other boy.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Hux asked putting his hand to his heart. "Oh Ben Solo, you are breaking my heart! How will our kids live without a father now?" the male asked, obviously being ironic and all.

"HUUUUX!" Ben called in his usual whiny voice.

"See Finn, this is what you do to me!" Poe said with a fake pout while looking at Finn who obviously ignored him. Rey just watched the whole scene and laughed. Both pairs of boys were funny. Ben looked over at her and couldn't help but start laughing as well. Soon enough everyone was laughing. The only thing that interrupted their laugh was the bell.

"Aww. Now onto more classes" Rey said pouting a bit. "Oh well, see you around Ben" she said and got up. She waved at them all as she left. They all waved back before Ben stood up as well.

"Hux, we should leave as well. We have chemistry and you know he always takes attendance at the start of the class" Ben said and received a nod from his friend before he got up as well. "It was nice meeting you, Finn, Poe" he said with a small smile.

"Likewise" the two said as they smiled and waved.

         Ben left the cantine with Hux and their walk to class was pretty silent, until Hux broke the silence. "Dude, she's into you. If you don't go for it, you're an idiot!" the male said, literally scolding Ben like a mother.

"You think so? No, nooo! Did you see her? She's out of my league!" had said looking down like a kid who just lost his pet.

"Kylo, for god's sake, if you don't go with that girl, I will go to your _mother_ and the her that you watched porn... Also that you have a crush. On Rey." Hux threatened looking at Ben serious.

"B-but..." Ben started but when he saw the look on Hux's face, he stopped himself. "O-okay... I will confess to her tomorrow..."he said looking down.

"Don't give me that lie! We are gonna plan it all out perfectly. But first you two need to actually go on a date. Without traitor, traitor's boyfriend or me." Hux said glaring at Ben a bit.

"But! I can't be alone with her! I will fuck up" Ben said looking even sadder as they entered their classroom and sat on their assigned seats.

"We will talk online after school! I don't have the nerves to deal with you like this right now!" Hux said and ended all conversation about the given topic. Ben was sad that his friend thought he had a chance somewhere where he obviously didn't. Rey was _way_ out of his league. How did Hux not get this?


	4. Second Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while... Not to mention the upload itself... Well, enjoy

 

Saturday mornings are fun. They are usually spent in bed. Well, that is how most people spend them, but there are always those early risers who want to finish their homework or go train or something. And then there’s him. Ben Solo wasn’t either one of those people. He simply got up cause last night he agreed with Rey online that he will talk to her in the early morning. So now here he was, getting on his computer just to check if she was online and yes, she was there.

 _Kylo Ren:_ Morning

 _Rey:_ Oh, you’re finally up~

 _Rey:_ Morning sleepyhead

 _Kylo Ren_ : Finally?

 _Kylo Ren:_ It’s like 9ma

 _Rey:_ Hahaha oh come on

 _Rey:_ I got up at like 7

 _Kylo Ren:_ That’s cause you’re as earlu as the fisrt sun **rey** s

 _Rey:_...

 _Rey:_ Did you just…

 _Rey:_ Why?

 _Kylo Ren:_ You know you liek it :P

 _Rey:_ You can’t even type correctly

 _Rey:_ And you’re making **puns**

 _Kylo Ren:_ Don’t see you complaining :P

 _Rey:_ Well, how can I complain when it’s sweet?

 _Kylo Ren:_ Exactly ;)

 _Rey:_ Pfft~

On the other side, other people were having different discussions. Some that were not so sweet and innocent.

 _Princess General:_ Okay, so what’s the plan?

 _Hux:_ Who is this?  
_Princess General:_ Vice Principal Leia, Ben’s mother

 _Hux:_ Oh…

 _Hux:_ I see neither you nor your son have your name on this

 _Princess General:_ What?  
_Hux:_ Nothing.

 _Hux:_ As for the plan…

 _Princess General:_ Yes?

 _Hux:_ So, Rey is supposed to come over for dinner, right?

 _Princess General:_ Yes…

 _Hux:_ So, what if, you tell Ben that the family dinner is cancelled, but give him money to take her out

 _Princess General:_ Hmm, so far so good, continue.

 _Hux:_ Okay, so you give him a car or something so he can take her out nicely. I will follow after them on my motorcycle or something

 _Princess General:_ And inform me of everything that’s happening, I suppose.

 _Hux:_ Of course!

 _Hux:_ And that is pretty much it.

 _Princess General:_ And what if my son can’t do anything and is awkward?

 _Princess General:_ Did you count on that?

 _Hux:_ That is exactly why I’m there.

 _Hux:_ To give him a push in the right direction if he freezes.

 _Princess General_ : But you can’t just come out of your cover!

 _Hux_ : Don’t worry.

 _Hux:_ I won’t break my cover

 _Hux:_ I will just set up the atmosphere so that it gets romantic, without them knowing, of course.

 _Princess General:_ Good. Good.

 _Hux:_ So, everyhing is settled then?

 _Hux:_ I guess I can count on my suspension being taken care of, then?

 _Princess General:_ Only after my incompetent son gets the girl

_Hux:_ **WHAT?!?!**

_Hux:_ What if he fucks up and doesn't get together with her?

 _Princess General:_ Ugh, fine

 _Princess General:_ **IF** it's my son's fault

 _Princess General_ : You'll get a weaker punishment.

 _Princess General_ : Deal?

 _Hux:_ Deal

The Saturday was passing quickly and soon it was 5pm. Han heard a part of the plan from Leia, well the part about lying to Ben about family dinner being cancelled... And having to give his son the keys to the Millennium Falcon... If there was something he didn't want to do, it's give his little baby's keys... He noticed his son passing by the living room door, so he called him over, with which the younger male had to oblige. Ben sat next to his father, looking at him with interest, fear and confusion written all over his face. The boy was always so easy to read regarding his emotions...

"Son, we need to talk" Han started and received a confirming nod from his son. "I know that you're now in teenage years and you'll try getting with girls and all... And the first thing that you'll fuck up, it's always you who fucks up, get used to that, is that you'll lie. No matter what it is, no matter how simple and not important, she _will_ find out. And you'll get in problems." Han said and watched color drain a bit from his son's face.

"But... It's not lying if I don't talk about it at all, right?" Ben asked like he used to sometimes when he was a kid, though then it was about different things.

"To them it's lying. And when they find out you are lying, or hiding the truth by not talking about it, make sure she loves you enough to forgive you..." he said looking towards the kitchen with a pained expression before returning his eyes towards his son. "So, as I said, remember: Women _always_ find out the truth." he said all serious, before cracking his usual smile on. "Now off you go to prepare for dinner" he said and Ben just watched him even more confused before heading to his room... His dad was weird... Always was. Always will be...

"Okay, mom, I'm off to pick up Rey" Ben called from the doorway as he was putting his shoes on. He was all dressed up nicely wanting to have Rey enjoy his look. He even put a jacket on cause she liked it... He felt like such a loser, but he wanted to look nice to her.

"Oh, Ben... Change of plans!" Leia said approaching her son. "Chewie seemed to have gotten sick and we need to take him to the doctor, so the family dinner is cancelled today" she said and Ben's face fell. Now how will he have a chance to hang out with her. Leia slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out a credit card and car keys. "Here, take the 'Millennium Falcon' and take her out to dinner somewhere. We wouldn't like you two to have a bad time just cause of this" she said quite innocently. One would have never guessed that she had planned this all out, and that Chewy being sick was a lie. Thankfully, Ben didn't notice it and bought every word she said.

"Will he be okay? Want me to come with you?" Ben asked worried as he clenched the keys in his hand.

"Don't worry. Just have fun. And say hi to Rey from me" she said with a smile as she saw him out the door. As soon as he got to the car, she closed the door and called Hux to tell him he can get on his way.

Ben drove the car towards the school and saw Rey waiting in front of the school's gate. He drove up in front of her and took a breath to calm his nerves a bit before starting to roll down the window. "Hey b-baby. Up for a little _drive_?" he asked and Rey starred at him for a bit before starting to laugh out loud. "What? Isn't that how guys are usually?" he asked, his cheeks growing red. Was he that bad? He should have just acted normal.

"Guys, yes. But in movies" she said calming down a bit before going to the shotgun seat and buckling up. "So, you in the car just to try acting like guys in movies or is there another reason for it?" she asked raising a brow at him.

"Well, mom said that Chewie was sick, so not to leave you hanging and all, she gave me money, and the car, to take you out somewhere... And there is this cool diner, 'The Death Star', that's quite awesome... So, if you wanna go..." he gripped the wheel of the car so his knuckles were turning whiter. He felt embarrassed. Why would Rey possibly want a dinner alone with him? She was coming to his family dinners just cause of his uncle after all.

She frowned a bit, worried about the Russian man. "Yeah, let's go. I haven't been to a diner in a while" she said with a soft smile directed at Ben. He released his grip on the wheel and turned to her surprised.

"You really want to?" he asked a bit nervous. It was obvious he wasn't used to people actually wanting to be around him, especially girls.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, we're good friends and all." she said with a smile. "Mind if we stop at my place so I pick up money?" She asked looking at him.

"Well, my mom gave me enough money, so I guess it can be my treat this time" he said scratching behind his head a bit.

"But... Okay. But I'm getting you something in return. Next week in school, you'll get a gift from me" she said with determination in her voice, so even if he wanted to be against it, he could tell that she wouldn't let him, or at least she'd do it anyway, no matter what he said.

"Deal" he said before facing the road up ahead and starting the engine of the car. He loved his father's car cause the motor always gave pleasant purrs and hums... Well that is what it sounded to his ears anyways.

He pushed down the gas pedal lightly and the car was on it's way. He made sure to keep his eyes on the road, but someone else decided to keep their eyes on him... Or more like _them._

A bit after the Millennium falcon has left, a motorcyclist started following after them. He wore a dark helmet and in the weak light that was outside, his facial features could be hardly recognizable. Exactly what he needed. Who was it, you may be wondering? Well, who do you think? It was Hux. There to make sure Ben's date doesn't end up horrible. It was partially cause he was worried about his friend, but mostly cause he needed his suspension gone. He couldn't lose to get suspended from school. And like this, he got to save his own ass and also 'help a friend'.

The drive to the diner wasn't long. Ben nicely parked the car and they exited the car each to their own side. Ben locked it once both doors were closed. Rey got up to him before they went inside the diner together. The diner was rather empty, unlike what Ben was used to when he used to come there with his family. The interior was decorated rather sci-fi-ish. There were pictures of different aliens, some space ships, droids... Ben lead Rey to one of the tables and they say down and each took a menu in their hands to check out the meals. Neither of them noticed a certain figure dressed in black that came a bit after them and headed straight to the kitchen and the back of the diner.

The menu was filled with a variety of choices. Some that looked the most interesting to Ben, and that they weren't even all that expensive were 'The Empurger' a burger filled with iceberg salad, beef, pickles, mozzarella and ketchup with fries and onion rings on the side, together with ketchup and mayonnaise, 'The Imperial Salad', a chicken salad with green salad, tomatoes, some onions with soury-sweet sauce as well as Caesar sauce covering it, 'Iced Carbonite', just a fancy way to say smoothie, and it came in a variety of tastes. He skimmed through all the food again before looking over at Rey to see if she had chosen.

"So, are you ready to order?" he asked trying his best, and actually succeeding, to be calm. She looked at him before looking back at the menu and then back at him.

"Everything sounds delicious, so you order for us" she said smiling at him and he nodded and raised his hand to call the waiter. A man dressed in a full white armored suit, with even a matching helmet, approached their table. He had a tag that read 'HX-455H013'. The number seemed a bit long, but Ben didn't pay much attention.

"I would like to order two Empurgers and two blue milks... That's all for now" he said and the waiter just nodded and went back to the kitchen to place an order. Ben turned towards Rey who was watching him confused.

"What's Empurger? And what's blue milk? At least one of them doesn't sound edible." she said and giggled lightly.

"Empurger is a burger, you'll like it. As for blue milk, it's blueberry milkshake. Really tasty." he said and looked around a bit before returning back to her. "How did you spend the day yesterday and today?" he asked leaning against his hand, while his elbow rested on the table.

"Ah, just chatted with friends online" she said before thinking about it for a bit. "Hey, do you go on that online chat room that's really popular right now?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"No. Don't have much time for that. Studying and all" he said shrugging. It was a simple lie. He knew he could tell her and she probably wouldn't get all that mad, but... It was better like this. He talked much different when talking online with her. "That's why I text you and all" he added.

"Aww. Okay. I've met a cool guy there so yeah. I should invite him out sometime" she said and Ben just smiled awkwardly. Thankfully, the food arrived so they didn't have to spend time in an awkward silence.

"Your food is here. Call if you need something more" the person in the white suit said before going to wait other tables. Ben was rather thankful for the food cause now they had a reason to keep silent.

"Holy… This is delicious!” Rey exclaimed after a bit and he couldn’t help but smile. He was happy that she enjoyed it.

They spent the rest of their meal in silence, talking only after both of them had finished their burgers.

“How did I not know about this place?” Rey asked as she was eating her fries slowly, savoring their taste.

“You probably didn’t pass by here before! It’s not known by so many people, I think” he said with a shrug as he was finishing his milkshake slowly. Rey snapped her attention to something behind Ben, so he turned around and saw Poe and Finn entering the diner. He turned back to Rey and watched as she waved over to them smiling. In a bit, he heard their voices right next to him, so he looked up at them with a smile.

“Hey guys, what brings you here?” Finn asked as Poe held his arm around the male’s waist. Finn looked kinda awkward but hey, friends do that all the time!

“We went out for dinner cause his parents aren’t home, so they couldn’t have family dinner.” Rey said and Poe and Finn exchanged the ‘This sounds too fishy tbh’ looks, but didn’t say anything. For how much they knew Ben, he seemed like an okay guy.

“Haha, nice. I took Finny here out for a meal as well. I lost a bet I made with him so I had to do this” Poe said smiling at them both. Something seemed off with that excuse to Ben, but he just let it pass. It wasn’t his business anyway.

“We were just about done, so you can have this place if you want~” Rey offered them with a smile. Ben gave a slight nod to show he approves of it as well, if they want it.

“Nuh, there’s a better spot a little in the back. We better go order. See you guys in school” Poe answered keeping his smile on before leading Finn towards the back.

“Okay, see ya” Rey said waving them bye before returning to her fries. “Who could’ve guessed we’d run into them here~?” she said with a light giggle.

“Yeah, such a coincidence” Ben said with a smile. He saw her hand taking a fry from his plate and so he pouted. “Hey! That’s mine!” he said and she just looked over at him before leaning over the table and holding the fry in front of his mouth.

“Here you go, then~” she said looking him straight in the eyes. His face slowly grew red before he pulled back a bit and looked away.

“N-nevermind. You can take it” he said and she just returned to her seat with a smirk on her face as she ate the fry.

“Sorry, you just have such cute reactions sometimes” Rey said giggling slightly. Ben just grumbled something under his breath as he got back to his shake. Rey seemed to have finished off all the fries by the time Ben finished his milkshake.

"So, wanna head home now?" he asked her, hoping he doesn't sound bored and all. He was just afraid that maybe he'll bore her. He wasn't an interesting guy and didn't have any great stories to tell.

"Sure." She said and Ben called the waiter and gave him the money for their meal. He then turned towards Rey before they headed out together and gotten inside the Millennium Falcon again.

"Where exactly do you live anyways?" he asked as he turned the key in the car and started it.

"You know where the old supermarket is? You can just drop me off there" she said and buckled up. He gave a slight nod before pressing the gas pedal and driving off from the diner parking lot.

The drive didn't last long and when he stopped in front of the supermarket, he felt his heart sink a little. He wanted to spend more time with her. She unbuckled herself and sat there for a bit before breaking the silence.

"I had fun today. We should repeat it sometime!" she said flashing him a smile, to which he felt his heart jumping again, his tummy filling with warmth.

"Yeah, me too" he said and managed a small smile, more like tried not to look too happy. She leaned over and hugged him before kissing him on the edge of his lips just like before and then got out of the car.

"Say hi to your family for me, please" she said before closing the door and then waving to him as he drove off. She smiled a bit sadly watching him drive off before turning around and heading to an apartment complex nearby.

Hux didn't feel like reporting this to Leia over the phone, so he just headed home so that he could inform her over the chat room...

 _Hux:_ I have good news and bad news

 _Princess General:_ Give me the bad news

 _Hux:_ Rey and Kylo didn't get together

 _Hux:_ Ben*

 _Hux:_ Rey and Ben

 _Pincess General:_ Ooookay...

 _Princess General:_ Give me the **good** news then

 _Hux:_ Well, their date went okay

 _Hux:_ Though I'm pretty sure a date in the nature is more their type...

 _Princess General:_ Hmm...

 _Princess General:_ Okay.

 _Princess General:_ I'm off now. We will talk more about this when the time comes.

Well, that went better than he expected. Now he could return to normal things, at least for the time being. A sigh escaped the ginger boy's lips. Why did he always get himself in such positions?


	5. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for fluff is the fluffiest fluff of all.

         Ben was sitting on his bed, his arms over his knees as he starred at his grandpa's mask on the cupboard in front of him. Memories flooded back to him. He really missed his grandpa sometimes. It's been 10 years since he died. He remembered one of the times he was at his grandpa's house.

         His parents dropped him off there cause his uncle, not as untidy as now, was busy with some things, he never found out what he was doing at the time. His mom didn't seem way to happy to leave him at her father's house, but that was the only option she had left. She needed someone to babysit him while she and Han were out. And truthfully, Anakin was a much better choice than Chewbacca, no offense to the Russian... Plus he was also busy that evening.

          So now there he was, at his grandpa's house, left in the living room to watch cartoons while his grandpa did who knows what. Ben at the time didn't mind being left alone. His parents have done it a lot. Just left him alone... Well, he didn't get in much trouble anyway, and he always came to them when he was hungry.

         After a bit he heard footsteps approaching him, so he turned around and came face to face(?) with some mask. It was a full helmet and mask, all white, with some holes and glass and he didn't even know what more. He jumped back a bit, scared from it. The masked figure moved closer to him and Ben started to move away. Soon enough it had turned into a chase.

         It lasted quite a bit before Ben was cornered, the masked man blocking his way. The masked man approached even closer and Ben didn't know what to do, so he punched the man in the face. His hand hurt a lot from it, but he was glad to see the man stuttering back. He was about to flee before hearing an old man laugh coming from the mask. It sounded like his grandpa. "Gramps?" he asked looking at the man. The laugh continued for a bit, before the masked man took off his mask and the worn face of his grandpa was smiling at him. Ben ran over to him and hugged him "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!" he said burying his face into the man's body. He felt the man hugging him back.

           "Don't worry, child. I'm fine... And proud that you could stand up to someone like that" he said and patted Ben's back. They stayed like that a bit cause Ben didn't want to let go and his grandpa let him. It had probably been a long time since he was hugging someone of his blood.

         When his flashback ended, Ben was crying. Not the loud, sobbing cry, but the silent one. Where tears keep rolling down his cheeks and his voice was dead. He missed his grandpa.

         He had lost him when he was around 7/8, just starting first grade. His parents weren't even planning on telling him. He got back home from school and saw his mom comforting uncle Luke. When he asked what happened, both just stood silent. Ben was confused, but after a bit, Luke actually spoke up.

"Grandpa Anakin died. His lungs died out..." Luke said trying to stay calm. Ben just stared at him as he felt his eyes watering up. He quickly ran to his room not wanting to believe that. But sadly they haven't lied...

         He cried in his room till he fell asleep. He might have not spent that many days with his grandpa, but he really liked him. His grandpa was there to support him with anything. He seemed like the only one who could understand Ben... Why did he have to die?

         There was a knock on the door and Ben quickly wiped off his tears before his mom entered. "Ben, what are you doing? The dinner is ready" she said before looking over at the mask that used to be her fathers... What is he doing with that garbage?

"Leave me alone. I’m not hungry!" he said and picked up the mask putting it away. He knew his mother was probably rolling her eyes and shaking her head, but he didn't care. He heard the door to his room shutting, so he just let out a troublesome sigh. Maybe chatting with Rey online would make him feel better...

         He moved onto the computer and turned on everything before sending a message to Rey. He really didn't know who else to talk to. If he were to chat up Hux, the male would probably tell him to suck it up and go back to being the dork he always is.

_Kylo Ren:_ Yo

_Kylo Ren:_ Sup?

_Rey:_ Heyo Kylo

_Rey:_ Just finished up cooking myself a meal, you?

_Kylo Ren:_ Eh

_Kylo Ren:_ Just down

_Rey:_ Aww, poor baby

_Rey:_ Who do I need to beat up for you?  <3

_Kylo Ren_ : Hahaha

_Kylo Ren:_ It's not that.

_Kylo Ren:_ It's just...

_Kylo Ren:_ It's been 10 years since my grandpa died...

_Rey:_ Oh...

_Rey:_ **OH!**

_Rey:_ I'm sorry...

_Kylo Ren:_ Yeah...

_Rey:_ Would it be better for you if we went out and talked face to face?

_Kylo Ren:_ Yeah, that would be nice.

_Rey:_ In 30min in front of the old supermarket?

_Kylo Ren:_ Ah, yeah, I can't go out today...

_Rey:_ Nuh, it's okay. Another time, maybe?

_Kylo Ren:_ Yeah, sure...

           Ben slapped himself. He almost revealed himself to Rey. He can't do that! He should never do that. He couldn't let Rey know he was Kylo. She liked Kylo and probably found him attractive... And mysterious. And Ben? Ben was just a dork she hung out with cause he was Luke's nephew.

           He said his byes to her and said he had some things to do, before turning the chat off. His stomach gave light grumbles, indicating that it was empty and hungry. He headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat. His uncle tried to start a conversation with him, but he ignored it. He didn't need any of that right now... He just made himself a few sandwiches and then headed back to his room. He knew his mom and uncle were probably worried about him and all, but fuck it. He just wasn't in the mood.

           He spent some time in his room just staring at the ceiling or his grandpa's mask before he heard a knock on the door again. "Mom, leave me alone! I'm not up for it" he said shaking his head a bit. But instead of leaving him alone, the door opened and in came Hux.

           "Listen here, young man! That is no way to talk to your mother!" Hux said, imitating all those stereotypical mother voices. "I've gave in so much time and space and money in you! And this is what I get back? Tsk tsk tsk!!!" Ben turned towards the make and sat up quickly.

           "Hux?!?! What are you doing here?" Ben asked frowning a bit at his friend as he closed the door behind himself and sat down next to Ben.

           "Well, Kylo, we've known each other for like 5 or more years, correct?" he asked and received a nod. 'And every year, there was a certain date when you'd call me and whine. Today is the day. So, I came to get you out of here and out on the streets... Or, somewhere better. Come on!" he said and stood up, waiting for Ben to get up as well. Ben hesitated a bit before getting up and redressing himself before heading out with Hux.

         For the first half an hour, he was confused as to where they were heading, but after a bit he started recognizing things. He was getting excited. He hasn't seen those people in like ages and he just wanted to see them all again.

         Their journey lasted around 15 more minutes, before they arrived where they meant to. It was a small-ish field in the middle of a forest. But, the place itself wasn't as important as- "KYLO!" he heard people call for him as around 7 of people dressed in full black sci-fi-ish outfits, with capes of course, cause capes are cool, ran towards him only to stop at around a meter distance and take a light bow. "The Knights of Ren loyally greet their Master Kylo Ren" they said in unison and Ben straightened his back and gave them all a light nod.

"Kylo Ren, the master of the Knights of Ren is satisfied" he said and in the next minute he had all those 7 people group hugging him, Hux staying a bit to the side, not really a fan of hugs. Ben started chatting with the people and laughing. He felt so much better. These people were like the second family to him.

         Ben didn't even know how much he missed this. LARPing changed his life back then, now he was on pause with it cause of his mother and all, but now he was sure that he should start again.

           "Oh yes, Master, we managed to get another to join our ranks!" one who went by the name of Petro Ren said before waving over to another in all black. When she approached, Kylo noticed that it was a female. She took off her mask and shook her head a bit to get her hair flowing nicely. Kylo nodded a bit.

           "A nice specimen you have found. Welcome to the Knights of Ren young one" he said before moving his hand through his hair and turning towards Hux. "So, we gonna be getting back to this?" he asked, a smile brightening up his features.

           "No, I brought you here so I can watch your crying face in better lighting." Hux replied. The girl was about to say something, but another knight stopped her. "Of course we're getting back. How can LARP go without Master Kylo Ren and General Hux?" he asked smiling and patting Kylo's back. "So, you guys, when's the next event?" he asked.

         By the end of it, the day went great. He got to remember some better memories, he met up with the old gang again... He felt so fulfilled for a moment. The only thing that could make his life better was if Rey confessed to him. But he knew that wasn't happening. He was thinking of taking that secret to the grave. Hux was the only one who knew, well, as much as Ben knew. He didn't know if Hux told someone or if someone guessed it from his actions... He didn't act that much in love, did he?


	6. How LARP events go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just... LARP (also some nice moments)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mewp

         If there was one thing Ben should have expected, it was to get added on the chat room by all the knights of Ren, who all, thank god, had their larp names for their chat nick names. That way he didn't actually need to remember who was who and look through their pictures to guess. As soon as he accepted like 3 of them, he got a new message from a chat called 'The Knights of Ren'.

_Tano Ren:_ Ah, our master has joined us. Morning

_Embo Ren:_ Good morning, master. Has your night's sleep been wonderful?

_Nuvo Ren:_ Morning, master, how are you this fine morning?

_Petro Ren:_ Morning, master.

_Gweedo Ren:_ Morning, Master.

_Jango Ren:_ Good Morning, Master.

_Waldo Ren:_ Good Morning, master. Any good dreams?

_Avalon:_ Good morning, master. Have you slept well?

_Hux:_ lel yo Kylo

_Kylo Ren:_ Morning, everyone.

_Kylo Ren:_ I slept great, thanx for asking

_Kylo Ren:_ I'm rather happy. All cause I got to see all of you yesterday!

_Tano Rem:_ Oh, master, you're making us blush. Keep such sweet words for girls~

_Hux:_ Sadly he can't even say 'hi' in front of girls!

_Avalon:_ I'm a girl and he said hi to me

_Hux:_ Give him a day or two

_Jango Ren:_ Oh, so our master has girlfriend troubles? Who is this special girl who managed to get the heart of our master?

_Kylo Ren:_ HUUUUUUUUX!

_Hux:_ Just a girl from our school.

_Embo Ren:_ And? Does he have a chance?

_Nuvo Ren:_ You need to ask?

_Petro Ren:_ It's our master! Of course he has a chance.

_Hux:_ See, Kylo! Even the knights say so!

_Kylo Ren:_ They don't know the situation!

_Avalon:_ Then tell us, master.

_Kylo Ren:_ She looks up to my uncle, she treats me as a friend... And most of all, she has these two really handsome friends with her every day. Do you think she'd really be all that into me?

_Avalon:_ Yes. When a girl hangs out with handsome guys, they are most likely gay.

_Gweedo Ren:_ Wow, yes, thank you, Avalon

_Avalon:_ I didn't mean it like that! We're larpers. You are like big brothers to me!

_Hux:_ Okay, okay. We all agree, Kylo has a chance, but he's a dork.

         Ben rolled his eyes as the chat started getting spammed with people just chatting around about things. He himself added a few messages. He was really happy to see them all good. He really cared about them like their family.

_Jango Ren:_ Oh yeah! Master, you need to give Avalon her Ren name!

_Kylo Ren:_ Have you guys really waited for my maybe appearance so she gets her Ren name?

_Petro Ren:_ It wouldn't be right without you.

_Embo Ren:_ You gave a name to each of us, it's only right you do her, too.

_Avalon:_ Please, master.

_Hux:_ How can you try to say no to them like this?

_Kylo Ren:_ Okay, okay. Let me think..

_Kylo Ren:_ Avalon, from now on you're _Reylo Ren._

_Avalon:_ Yes, master.

_Hux:_ I'm not even gonna comment.

         Ben noticed a message from Rey and smiled. He didn't hear from her in a bit.

_Rey:_ Yo yo

_Kylo Ren:_ Ello, m'lady

_Rey:_ Pfft! What's with the sudden gentlemanly talk?

_Kylo Ren:_ Do you want to say that I can't be a gentleman at times?

_Rey:_ I believe that you're always a gentleman <3

_Kylo Ren:_ Only towards the girls that I like

_Rey:_ Oh you're making me **blush**

_Kylo Ren:_ I'm glad

_Kylo Ren:_ Though I wish I can see your blush and smile~

_Kylo Ren:_ **Everyday.**

_Rey:_ Oh, shut up.

_Rey:_ You're just saying it like that.

_Kylo Ren:_ Nope.

_Kylo Ren:_ I mean it.

_Rey:_ Aww~

_Kylo Ren:_ hehe

_Rey:_ $%^& I have to go

_Kylo Ren:_ Okay, see ya~

_Rey:_ Bye bye Mr. Gentleman

         Ben sighed a bit. He should really stop being like this online with her. It's giving him false hope. He doesn't want to have her falling for him like that, while he is a dork in reality... It's not fair to her. He re-opened the Knights of Ren chat to pay attention to them a bit.

_Hux:_ Don't worry guys, and Reylo, I will get him to the event.

_Kylo Ren:_ Get who to what event?

_Embo Ren:_ Speak of the devil!

_Jango Ren:_ Master, there is an event later today, are you coming?

_Hux:_ There is no is he, or is he not.

_Hux:_ I'm taking him there, even if I had to drag him out of his house.

_Kylo Ren:_ Oh yeah, I'm coming. It's been too long. I need some relaxation in the form of being Kylo again...

_Reylo Ren:_ **YES!** I would really like to see how great our master is on an event.

_Waldo Ren:_ I'm not coming. I have some things to finish up

_Kylo Ren:_ So, everyone but Waldo is coming?

_Hux:_ Yeah.

_Kylo Ren:_ Should I take the Millennium Falcon?

_Tano Ren:_ **Holy shit**!!! Yes please!

_Nuvo Ren:_ I wanna see it too!

_Kylo Ren:_ Okay, okay. I'm taking the car. Does anyone need me to pick them up?

_Gweedo Ren:_ I think Reylo lives close to you, so can you see with her?

_Kylo Ren:_ Reylo, message me up your address in the private so I can come pick you up when I start heading to the event

_Reylo Ren:_ Yes, master.

         Around an hour later, Hux came to his place,and by place, he meant room, cause his mom was already used to Hux hanging out there that he didn't even need to knock any more, he just let himself in, already dressed in his General outfit for LARP. Ben was dressed in his Kylo outfit as well, his mask on the desk as he packed some things in his bag. “I'll be over in a minute” he said and placed the mask in the bag as well. It was a bit harder to drive with it on... He knows. He tried.

         “So, we're picking Reylo up as well?” Hux asked as Kylo zipped the bag and got up, putting it over his shoulder.

         “Yeah. She lives close by. I've already texted her to be ready” he said with a smile on his face as he headed out of his room. He went to the living room to say his byes to his mom and dad and take the keys to the millennium falcon. His dad was against it but he managed to talk him into it saying he had to pick up a girl as well.

           When they drove to the address he got from Reylo, The girl was already waiting there for them. Hux packed her bags into the trunk while she went to sit shotgun. Hux sat in the back once he was done and Kylo started the car again.

           They were one of the first to arrive at the event spot. They each took their stuff out and Ben put his mask on. Hardly anyone here, besides the Knights of Ren knew what he looked like without his mask. The headed to the meeting spot, which was like a 5 minute walk through the forest. There, a surprise awaited Ben _and_ Kylo. He saw the other team, the so-called _Resistance_ , and they seemed to have a new member. A certain girl he knew oh so well. _Rey._ He tried to act as casual as he could. Having the mask over his face was kinda better cause he wasn't 'Ben'. He was 'Kylo Ren'. The Master of the Knights of Ren.

           She seemed to have noticed him and looked kinda confused before a smile broke out on her face and she ran over to him. “Kylo! I didn't know you were a larper!” she said coming over to him. “It's nice meeting you out of chat, even if you have the mask on” she said and chuckled a bit. Kylo nodded a bit to her.

         “Ah, hello Rey” he said through his changed voice. Thank god for the mask. “Didn't know you're a larper either” he said looking down at her. He wanted to do so much with her... But he couldn't let himself do it. She saw him as a friend... Kylo as more, but him, _Ben_ , only as a friend.

         “Yeah, I'm just starting right now. And you?” she asked keeping a smile on her face. Such a beautiful smile it was. He was abut to answer her, but then he felt Reylo wrapping her arms around his arm.

         “He's the Master of the Knights of Ren” she said looking at Rey. Kylo couldn't help but roll his eyes at the girl hugging his arm right now. If he was Ben, he'd probably tell her to let go cause Rey is close, but like this... He had to act cool.

         “He's also the mascot of them” Hux added and Kylo looked over at him. Why did he always have to be like that? “Well, you are!” he said acting innocent and shrugging.

         “General Hux, You shouldn't talk like that in front of the enemy!” Kylo said and Hux rolled his eyes. “Don't you roll your eyes at me! I am still the leader here!” Kylo rose his tone a bit.

         “So? I can still ruin _that_ for you”Hux said and Kylo knew what he meant. Certainly not his position as the leader, but his secret cover.

         “Wait, Hux? You're friends with Ben, right? Where is he?” Rey asked tilting her head a bit. Hux smirked up at Kylo before turning over to Rey.

         “Well, Rey...” he started, knowing Kylo would take the given opportunity to offer him something for his silence.

         “You know, Hux... I have some ice cream at home, we ca go eat after the event” and there it was. Hux couldn't help but smirk some more before continuing his thought from before.

         “He is at home studying... It wouldn't kill him to come out and _socialize_ sometimes. But eh. He's a loser.” Hux said shrugging his shoulders a bit. He said it like that wanting to see her reaction.

         “He is not a loser. He is sweet and kind!” Rey said looking at Hux, her cheeks slightly red.

         “Ignore him. He just likes to see people's reactions to his words” Kylo said as he freed his arm from Reylo's grip and put his arm on Rey's shoulder turning her around and walking with her back to where everyone's things were. He still needed to drop his own things over there. He could feel Hux's eyes on his back.

         “KYLO! For fuck's sake dude! It's been too long!!!” some of the resistance larpers pretty much yelled as they went over to the guy to hug him. He hugged each of them back. It really has been too long. But now he decided. He will be coming to larps much more often. He needed this. Especially his knights. Those guys are like a family. Kylo the spotted Finn with Poe laughing and all, before looking his way. Their eyes met.

         “TRAITOR!” he yelled in the black man's direction, who only rolled his eyes. Kylo knew that the guy probably heard it from almost everyone from the _First Order,_ but he had to do it. He is the leader of a sub-fraction of the First Order. He needs to keep his status and say it.

         At some point during the event, Kylo was alone in the middle of the forest. It wasn't a big problem for him cause he knew how to wield his sword with a cross-guard. Most people made fun of it at the beginning, but after a few duels, both one on one and army vs army, they saw how great it actually was. They never questioned his ways again. He was sneaking around, making sure no one notices him. At one point he noticed Rey. _Ben_ would have left her there, not attack her, but this was _Kylo Ren_ , not _Ben_.

           He walked closer to her a bit before speaking up. “Hello young one~” he called out to her and she turned around and jumped back a bit. She was clutching onto some sort of staff. Okay, a middle range weapon... He could probably take her on. Depending on her skills though. He pulled his weapon out into sight more. “You don't look like one of mine...~”

         “Who are you?” she asked moving the staff into a defensive position. Kylo was careful as he made another step forward and she clutched her weapon some more.

         “I'm the Master of the Knights of Ren” he said twirling his sword around a bit to show off his skills. Okay, he was a bit of show off in this, but hey, it was worth it. Most of the enemies would get scared away. But it didn't seem to be the case with Rey.

         “The Resistance has warn me about you and your order!” she said starting to glare at him. He made sure to stand his ground and not waver. Just her glare seemed like it could kill a man. He made a mental note never to piss her off... Ever!

         “Oh~ So you're with the resistance, eh?” he asked before getting into an offensive stance. “Guess I will need to kill you then~ It'd be a shame to kill a beautiful specimen such as yourself.” he said before starting to think a bit. He knew she was a bit confused.

         “What else could you do to an enemy?” she asked getting ready to attack him. He felt like giving her a chance, if nothing else, just to test her skills.

         He lowered his sword, making an opening as he spread his arms a bit. “Maybe you could join us. I can teach you things they never could” he said looking her straight in the eyes. “I can give you _power_ ” he finished.

         She seemed to think a bit, but a second later, she charged at him, predictable move. He blocked it with ease and she came face to face with him. “I will obtain power my own way!” she said gritting her teeth a bit. He couldn't help but laugh as he pushed her away and then charging back at her with a bit force.

         “In the Resistance? Ha! Good luck!” he said pushing her back a bit, but she seemed to be able to hold her place. He was actually quite happy that she had such skills with the staff. He wouldn't mind if she was to join the Knights of Ren. They needed a good staff user.

         They danced with their weapons for a bit, Kylo obviously just there to test her. He hoped she didn't notice that. He wouldn't want her to think that he was holding back cause he didn't want to show her his true power. He heard footsteps coming closer, and since he didn't want to play guess who's steps are those, he reverted his full concentration back to Rey as he defeated her in 3 moves. First two to get the staff out of her hands and the last to stab her through the stomach. He let her fall in his arms as he gently laid her down. “You've been good, young one... But there is much more potential in you” he said before adding. “Loot?”

         “None” she answered through a whisper, cause she was supposed to be dead and all.

         "Not even your heart?" he asked through a whisper and watched as she opened his eyes and tried not to choke on the laughter. He smirked underneath the mask before heading back inbetween the trees to scout more. His heart was beating fast. But not cause of adrenaline or anything. It was cause he was able to flirt with Rey face to face... Okay, mask to face. But that was progress from flirting online! He was taking it step by step... Aka, he was a loser who couldn't even look Rey in the eyes for a few seconds without dying inside.

         After the quest and the whole event was done, Kylo was back at the 'camp' with all the other larpers, First Order and the Resistance. As one of the co-leaders of the First Order, he had to have a chat with the others a bit to the side. The event passed great, everyone had fun, and thst was all that mattered. Afterwards they went back to pack up with everyone else.

         Reylo Ren approached Kylo, her mask off and she smiled at him. "So, master, are you taking the mask off? You are much more handsome without it, you know?" she said with a flirtatious smile that Kylo didn't seem to notice.

         "Umm, thank you Reylo, but I'm used to wearing it around these people. Only my knights and a few more people know how I look without the mask." he said and watched her frown a bit. At that moment Rey approached him as well.

         "I'd like to see you without he mask, too, _master_ " she said, giving a mocking tone to that 'master' at the end. He smirked a bit under his mask as he turned to her.

         "So, you've decided to leave the resistance and join the First Order? Or better, the Knights of Ren?" he asked looking at her.

         "Only if you take off hour mask" she said teasjng him a bit. He stood silent for a bit. There was absolutely NO WAY that he takes his mask off. Especially in front of Rey.

         "Haha, not taking it off. No matter how handsome I look" he said turning his head away a bit, not wanting to speak of this topic anymore. After a bit he felt someone press their face, kiss(?) maybe, against the side of his mask.

       "It's okay. I will be able to see your handsome face at training then, master" Reylo said before heading to where Jango Ren and Tano Ren were helping Embo Ren and Nuvo Ren pack up the weapons and all. All of them were ojt of their masks and costumes, Kylo pretty much the only kne still in full costume.

         "Aww, so I won't get to see your _handsome_ face?" she asked before shrugging a bit. "At least I get your full attention and flirts" she said with a soft giggle before turning her back to him and walking towards Finn and Poe. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He hated to see her go, but he liked watching her leave. When she got to her friends, she turned back to Kylo and smirked lightly before turning back to her friends and helping them with packing and all.

         After Hux and Reylo packed up their stuff, he helped as well, all three of them headed to the millennium falcon. When they got to the parking, he saw Rey eyeing the car before Finn called her to get into the car and so she did. Kylo swallowed hard as he watched them drive off. Hopefully she didn't recognize it. Hux went straight to the trunk to pack up the things as each headed to their spot, Reylo once again called shotgun, Hux letting her, as a gentleman he _sometimes_ was. Kylo took off his mask before starting to drive off.

         After dropping Reylo at her home, Ben started driving back to his own house. "You're staying the night. I don't care" he said in a more Kylo then Ben voice. Hux couldn't help but chuckle at that. He just gave a silent nod as he relaxed in the car. He hadn't slept over in quite some time.


	7. Hux is gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepovers yayza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by UnhappyMeal due to my original beta not currently in a state to do the do.

         "So, why did you need me to sleep over?" Hux asked, turning to his side and looking at Ben next to him. "I hope this was not just your weak attempt to get me into bed with you. You should use this for Rey" he added with a wide smirk before getting hit lightly in the arm.

         "Shut up, Hux! I just want to talk to someone!" Ben said taking in a deep breath. "I...flirted with Rey on larp... And I think she flirted back a bit... What do you think?" he asked looking at Hux with hope in his eyes.

         "Nuh. She thought you were Kylo. You know, the cool, probably handsome guy from the internet who makes her heart beat fast and makes her melt with his flirty lines." Hux said watching Ben shrinking down and snuggling into his blanket a bit. "I'm joking. She did seem to flirt with you at the end... But hear me out, you should see to invite her out. Just you and her. Alone. No me, no Finn, no Poe. And then, you take her hand and walk like that and then you come to a halt and lean closer to her... And kiss her" Hux explained, at the end starting to actually move closer to the raven haired male, at the end almost kissing him, but Ben pushed him away.

         "What do you know? It's not like you have a girlfriend or anything!" Ben said with a pout. He didn't like getting told what to do. Especially by someone who is as lonely as he is.

         "In fact, I do. Phasma, the captain of the football team." Hux said matter of factly and then watched Ben retreat into his blanket curling up into a fetus position. For a bit, there was no sound from him.

         "Wait, isn't that a guy?! Hux, are you gay?" Ben asked staring at his friend. This was a revelation he didn't quite need in his life.

         "Ew, God no! Phasma is a girl! And a very hot one underneath the football gear" Hux said smirking at his friend who once again went silent. "For fuck's sake, Ben!" 

         "I'm gonna die forever alone... And a virgin" he said, putting the blanket over his head. Hux just watched him not even believing what he was seeing. This low level of self-esteem was something he _never_ saw before. Ben literally won the Guinness record for lowest self-esteem.

         "Kylo, I swear to God, I will get you in a relationship, even if I had to pull _that_!!!" he threatened as Ben immediately popped his head out from under the blanket glaring at Hux.

         "Don't you dare! We've talked about this!" he said as Hux rolled his eyes. Ben should have known that when Hux decided to do something, he would. "If you do _that_ , I am never speaking to you again!" Ben threatened.

         "Ugh! How do you not understand that you two are perfect? For fuck's sake! Do you really think a girl would spend that much time with a guy if she didn't like him like that?" Hux asked, trying not to yell at Ben. He knew that if he yelled, Leia would come and kick him out. Both of them.

         "She just sees me as a friend!" Ben stated turning his back to Hux.

         "Do you really think she'd kiss you that close to your lips if she just saw you as a friend?" Hux asked before biting his tongue. Ben didn't know he was spying on them during their date.

         "How do you know about that?" Ben turned back to face Hux. He was glaring.

         "Umm... You told me! Yeah, right next morning." Hux said, trying to find a way out of his problem. Hopefully Ben will buy it. Ben seemed reluctant at first, but at the end nodded before turning back to his side and closing his eyes.

         "Good night, Hux" he said with a light yawn.

     "Good night, Kylo" Hux replied before both of them slid off to sleep. It was a tiring event. They both needed some sleep.

 

         Everybody has days that they aren't sure if are good or bad. That's how this day went for a bunch of people. The day was good, yet bad. There was fun, yet sadness... Neither of them knew which it was.

       At the start of the day Rey invited Ben and Hux to join her, Finn and Poe for lunch, which the two accepted gladly. Hux had to spend another day in classes listening to Ben being overly hyped, this time not only cause of the invite but, as Hux found out, also cause Ben actually managed to make a move on her... Except that it was as Kylo Ren.

         "You are an idiot, you know?" Hux asked rolling his eyes at his friend. "Women _always_ find out the truth" he said and watched the male frowning at him. He hoped that Ben knew that cause it's the truth. He wouldn't want to see him hurt or anything just cause of his stupid choices.

         "But me and Kylo Ren are nothing alike. Kylo is extremely confident and strong. He is a damned leader of the Knights of Ren! He is well respected by everyone." Ben pretty much whined, causing Hux to roll his eyes, yet again.

          "Kylo, Ben, whatever. It's you! You are both Kylo and Ben. Now shut up and pay attention in class. I don't need another scolding from your mom!" he said groaning a bit as he returned his attention to the black board.

         Once lunch _finally_ came, Hux and Ben made their way to the cantina. They had no trouble finding the other three as they were seated at the same spot as all the times before. They took the food before heading straight to them and sat down across the three again. Small chatter erupted like always.

           "Oh yeah, Hux... Can I talk to you in private? Right now?" she asked smiling awkwardly at him. "Something about larp and the lore of the Knights of Ren" she said and Hux watched her for a bit before nodding.

           "Sure, Rey. Come on" he said and stood up with a smile as he helped her get up and lead her away like a gentleman. When they were a bit away from the rest, they sat at a table that was in a corner. It was a table no one ever occupied cause it was used by the janitor Han when his _friends_ came to visit him. "Okay, what do you need to ask that it had to be covered with such an obvious lie?" he asked straight away. He didn't have time to deal with roundabout questions. Rey blushed a bit at that cause she was found out right away.

         "Was it that obvious?" she asked frowning a bit. Hux could easily guess that the girl never lied before and that this was one of her first tries. So, he decided to give her a bit of self-esteem boost.

         "Don't worry. I'm just well trained in lying. Ky-Ben, on the other hand, not so much" he said smiling at her as he put his elbow on the table and leaned his head against his hand. "So, shoot. What's the deal?" he asked. She took a deep breath before starting.

         "Okay, so... I know that Ben is Kylo..." she said and saw him try not to choke on his water. "And one, I don't mind it, it's kinda cute, though I'd like to know why he is doing it. Two, I like him and I'd like to get together with him, but I don't know how he will react and to _who_ to confess." she paused and watched him nod a bit. "Like, if I confess to _Ben_ , and not tell him I know he is Kylo, he might get jealous of himself... And if I confess to _Kylo_ , then Ben will think he is not good enough for me... What should I do?" she asked with a slight frown. She really didn't know who to turn to, and Hux was Ben's best friend. He should know him the best.

         Once she was finished, he began. "Well, first of all, good work finding it out, not that it was hard or anything. Second, you managed to describe Ben perfectly. Even now he is jealous of himself. Third, as for getting together, leave that to me and the good ol' Knights. We know our stuff." he said with a smirk before glancing over at the table they came from and saw Ben quickly turn around. He returned his glance back to Rey, "Tell me, how did you find out?".

         "I've been to his bathroom. It's identical to the one on his profile picture. Also, his car, the Millennium Falcon was at the event. There were a bunch of hints. It was rather easy. Okay, so I leave you to it then." she said and got up before remembering something.

"No word of this to Ben...It's fun talking with two different Bens. Fun to tease both" she said with a smile as he also got up.

         "We seem to agree on that" he said as both of them chuckled and headed back. They each needed to pick their stuff before heading go next class, seeing how the break was almost over.

         During their previous conversation, the three left alone weren't quite silent either. Their conversation was started by Poe. "Okay, Ben", he begun, "Or should I say... _Kylo Ren_ ". Ben snapped his head straight to Poe in confusion.

         "How did you..." he begun before remembering that both Poe _and_ Finn were larpers. "Does Rey know? Please tell me she doesn't..." he said pleadingly, and Poe exchanged a look with Finn.

           "She doesn't. We didn't tell her. Now, why are you lying to her?" Finn asked looking sternly at Ben. He was acting like a mother of some sort.

           "It's not like I'm trying to hide it" Ben said awkwardly. "It's just... It's much easier talking online and I didn't want her to know that someone who's as cool as Kylo online is actually a dork loser like _me_. I never planned on befriending her as Ben... She's so much cool... She probably doesn't even like Ben the same way she likes Kylo" he said looking down. Doing that he kissed another look exchanged between the two. "So, umm, can you guys not tell her?" he asked, looking up at them with puppy dog eyes.

           "If I didn't know you at larp, I'd be the first to bet all my money on the fact you and Kylo are different people! Does that mask like boost your confidence or something?" Poe asked through a chuckle. "But okay. We will keep shut. BUT" he made sure to emphasize the _but_ , "If you ever, in any way, hurt Rey, I will _personally_ find you and break your spine into two." he threatened looking Ben directly in the eyes causing the poor boy to just gulp. Ben turned to look at what Rey and Hux were doing. When he saw Hux turning over to look at him, he quickly turned back to the two friends in front of him.

           "I would _never_ do anything that could hurt Rey... I..." he looked to the side stopping himself in what he was about to say. Both Poe and Finn smiled at that. They knew that their friend would be okay with Ben. A bit after that Rey and Hux returned to the table and everyone picked up their stuff and headed to class. There was still a long day ahead of them.

 

             When school ended and Hux returned home, he started making plans for the two lovebirds. Half through the planning he realized that with as many Knights as there are, he was still missing two vocals... Then he remembered the traitor and his boyfriend... He'd have to ask them. He sighed softly and opened up a chat group with the two of them.

 _Hux_ : Okay, I need help from you, traitor, and your boyfriend.

 _Finn_ : He's not my boyfriend.

 _Hux_ : whatever

 _Black Leader_ : What is it you need us for?


	8. ey b0ss, cen i habe condom pls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE GREATLY!  
> The chapter was late cause school suddenly kicked in, then my phone started fucking up, then I lost bunch of text and now I finally managed to write it and have it beta'd and all. I hope the next chapter will come out, like, tomorrow or day after(though the weekend will be busy seeing as there is a con and all v.v)  
> (Sorry bout chapter name, it was just to prove to my team that i was serious about naming it the first thing they wrote)

_Finn:_ There is absolutely

_Finn:_ **NO WAY**

_Black Leader:_ That we can say no to your proposal.

_Finn:_ **POE!**

_Hux:_  I’m glad we agree.

 _Finn:_ No! No one has agreed!

 _Black Leader:_ Yes. When will this actually happen?

 _Finn:_ Are you two actually ignoring me?!

 _Hux:_ Probably on their next date.

 _Hux:_ I will inform you in due time

 _Black Leader:_ It’s a deal.

 _Finn:_ Yes, you two are ignoring me!

 _Black Leader:_ No I’m not sweetie~ 

 _Black Leader:_ I will show you tomorrow that I’m not ignoring you ;^)

 _Hux:_ Please no flirting in front of me

 _Hux:_ Thank you

Hux sighed a bit, glad that was over. He hated dealing with things like this, but he always ended up being the one who had to organize people. Usually it was up to ten people, but now there was eight… Plus these two… Plus the other two… Twelve people. That’s something. It was going to be troublesome… Hopefully everyone will actually follow the instructions. It wasn’t that hard… Ben will probably be the hardest one to organize. He survived with him for 5ish years. He can do it for one date as well.

On the other hand, Ben was chatting with Rey online as Kylo. They were discussing random things. One of them was also pets. They both shared the love for pets.

 _Rey:_ I **love** animals

 _Rey:_ Especially **dogs**! *w*

 _Ben:_ Yeah animals are amazing

 _Ben:_ But, I’d have to say, **cats** are better

 _Rey:_ Nuh-uh!

 _Ben:_ Uh-uh

 _Rey:_ Dogs are better cause they like playing around with you and they are hyperactive and it’s amazing

 _Ben:_ Noooooo

 _Ben:_ Cats are always there to be pet and their purring calms down people

 _Rey:_ But they only think of themselves

 _Ben:_ Nuh-uh!

As they kept chatting, his phone started ringing. He reached for it and answered it without even looking at it. “What is it, Hux?” he asked straight away. Hux was the only one who ever called him, so he never actually thought it could be anyone else.

“Are you always this kind when people call you?” he heard a female voice and a soft giggle. He froze. That wasn’t Hux… That was Rey.

“Ah, sorry. I’m used to only getting calls from Hux” he said scratching the back of his head a bit before seeing he had a new message from Rey. _Fuck_! He swallowed lightly as he replied to it. Now he had to keep replying as Kylo so she doesn’t suspect him being Kylo.

“Haha it’s okay” she said with another giggle. “Anyway, I called to ask if you can help me with something about school.” she asked a bit shy. It was obvious she wasn’t used to asking someone for help, especially about school.

“Ummm… sure. What is it you need?” he asked as he turned to reply as Kylo. It was kind of hard keeping both conversations going and trying that she doesn’t find out.

          “Well… I need help with biology… I kind of didn’t pay attention to the last lesson so I need someone to explain it to me.” she said a bit apologetically.

          “Ah. It’s okay. I like biology. It won’t be hard to explain it to you. What part exactly do you need?” he asked. Keeping with both conversations as different people was starting to get a bit easier for him now.

“Genetics.” She said a bit embarrassed. Everyone found that easy so she was a bit ashamed of it.

“Maybe if I put some of my _genetics_ in you, you wouldn’t find it that hard” he said in a flirtatious tone. He didn’t even realize he had done it. He just heard a sudden silence on the other side. “Rey?” he asked before hearing her starting to laugh.

          “Oh god, Ben!” she managed to say while laughing. Then he actually realized it. He _actually_ flirted with her. **As Ben.** _Fuck! Fuck, fuck,fuck!_ He fucked it up now.

          “I… Umm… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it.” He tried getting out of it somehow. He hoped she hadn’t connected him to Kylo.

          “It’s okay. I’d like if you show me your _genetics_.” She said and Ben just seemed to miss the difference in her voice.

          “Yeah… Okay… When do you want me to come over to explain it to you?” he asked oblivious and overly innocent. This was exactly why Hux gave up teaching him to flirt and all. He simply sucked at it. Though, Hux probably wouldn’t say so if he saw what kinds of messages _Kylo_ had sent Rey during all this time.

“How about tomorrow after school? I’m free, so if you are, we can _do it_!” she said and he just agreed, once again missing the point. They said their byes before hanging up. Ben didn’t waste a second to call Hux right after they finished. The Ginger man sounded annoyed when he was called. He was just heading to bed after dealing with the traitor boy and his _friend_.

          “What do you need, Kylo?” Hux asked trying not to sound way too annoyed. He knew how emotional his friend could get. He was a little bitchy sometimes, but Hux still loved him as a friend.

          “I did it, Hux!!!” Ben said excited. Overly excited, if you ask Hux.

          “Did what, Ben? I can’t read your mind when I’m next to you, how do you think I can read it while I’m at my home and talking on the phone with you!” Hux said a bit roughly. Well, can you blame him? He had to deal with Ben on a daily basis and now Ben wasn’t making sense. Not like he ever made sense, anyways.

“I _flirted_ with Rey. _And_ got myself a _date_ ” Ben said, “Well not an actual _date_ , but like…a _study_ date. I’m going over to her place to explain biology to her”. Hux couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Ben was seriously a loser sometimes… But no matter what, he was _his_ loser… No homo.

          “Congratulations, loser” Hux said with a chuckle. “Now, can I go? I have _things_ to do!” he asked and got a reluctant approval from the raven haired boy.

          Ben hung up and headed to bed. He had to deal with his parents in the morning as well. He knew that wasn’t going to be as easy as dealing with Hux… It wouldn’t be wrong to say that he was scared. He knew his parents way too well.They were… _Special_.

 

The morning came quicker than he needed it. He dressed up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He knew that there was breakfast awaiting him before he headed to school. His parents were both there, eating their own breakfasts. He sat down and started his meal before pausing in the middle of it and looking up at his parents. “I will be coming home late tonight. I’m going over to Rey’s house to study. She needs help with biology” he said in a monotone voice. He didn’t need to show them any emotion or they’d get weird ideas.

“Oh… _Oh_ ” his mother reacted straight away. She had her own fair share of _studying_ in the past. “Well, son… That’s nice.” She said with a soft smile on her face. Her son was going to become a man.

“Ooooh~ _Study_ you say?” Han said, his face turning into a smirk. A proud father face, no doubt. Ben knew this was a bad idea. “So, what part of biology does she not get?” Han asked looking at Ben intrigued.

“Genetics.” He said and regretted it straight away. The looks he got from his parents were enough to make him want to sink into his chair.

“ _Genetics_ , you say?” the smirk on his father’s face only grew bigger, before he got slapped by Leia.

“That’s _nice_ , Ben. Have fun. As long as your grades stay up, you can have fun” Leia said with a soft smile and Han couldn’t help but almost choke on his food.

“Since you’ve got my genes, you won’t have trouble keeping something else _up_ ” Han commented and Ben just stared at the two of them. He didn’t need this.

“I’m just… Gonna go…” he said as he got up and headed upstairs to take his bag. On his way to the door he was stopped by Han. This certainly couldn’t end up well. He didn’t even wanna think what his father wanted to talk to him about if he was stopping him in front of the door.

“Son, I know what it’s like being a teenager” he started and Ben already felt like running away. “Both your mom and I do. That’s why we know _studying_ doesn’t mean studying” Ben rolled his eyes at that comment. He wasn’t even dating Rey. Why do they get these ideas? “So here. I’m sure you’re gonna need _these_. You _are_ my son” He said handing Ben three boxes of different kinds of condoms. Ben just stared at him in disbelief. What the _actual_ fuck? Han went back to the living room so Leia doesn’t ask too many questions. Ben just stood there for a minute looking at the packages. After a few seconds he just threw them away and headed out. He didn’t need them. They were just studying… Plus, he was still positive that Rey only saw him as a friend… Oh just how much he didn’t know.

 

In school, you couldn’t tell who was more nervous. Ben or Rey.Rey was hanging out with Poe and Finn, chatting with them about school and things, trying to calm down a bit. Finn was going over to Poe’s after school, so Ben and Rey would be left alone in their apartment. She was happy cause that’d mean their studying could be done well and _someone_ wouldn’t be disturbing them. Yet, it also meant that they’d be _alone_ and that the whole thing would be more like a _date_ and not a _study session_.

“Oh yeah, Rey… Can you pick up BB-8? Like, so he can stay at your place today?” Poe asked with a smile. He knew how much Finn and BB-8 weren’t friendly with each other most of the times. And he certainly didn’t want BB-8 to disturb them with what they were planning to do tonight.

“Ahh, yeah, sure. No problem” she replied with a smile. BB-8 was a droid the two of them made together for a science fair. They got the first place reward and now the droid spent days either at one’s or the other’s house. It was like a pet or a child to the two of them.

“Great! So after school you’re driving home with us?” Poe asked with a smile. He wanted to hand it to her straight away and then once she leaves with BB-8, the two of them could have their wonderful time alone.

“Umm… Ben will also be coming with us… He is coming over to teach me biology” she said blushing a little bit.

“Well, well, well… Look who scored herself a date!” Poe said with a smirk, only causing her to smack him lightly.

“Shut up! It’s just studying… Biology.” she said. It was the truth, but she knew that Poe would get it as an innuendo of some kind.

“Mhmmmmm! And I’m betting it’s _genetics_!” He teased, and Rey stayed silent. It was the truth, but not in the way Poe thought.

“Anyway… He will come with us and afterwards the two of us will walk back to the apartment and start studying.” she said and Poe just nodded. He was fine with it. He liked the raven haired boy… Both on LARP and in school. It was interesting watching him so in love with Rey, yet not accepting that Rey is also obviously in love with him.

 

After school, Rey was waiting at the front gate for Ben. Finn and Poe were already in the car waiting for them there. Ben came out not that long after and headed straight for Rey. They greeted each other with smiles before she lead him to Poe’s car. They both sat on the backseat of the car before Poe started the car and drove off.

The car drive wasn’t too long. The four of them chatted about random things, mostly school. When Poe started up LARP as a topic, Ben pretended he knew nothing of such and that it didn’t interest him in the slightest. What he didn’t know is that Rey already knew everything.

 They arrived in front of Poe’s house after 20 minutes tops. They all got out of the car and Poe headed to the house to fetch BB-8. The other three wait for around 5 minutes for him to get back. Rey took that time to lean against Ben a bit. Finn just rolled his eyes at such an action. He would have rather if Rey just came right out and confessed to the boy and got this entire thing over with. Like this they all had to pretend they didn’t know or they knew or something. Seeing Poe and BB-8 coming out of the house was great news for him and the no-couple couple. BB-8 rolled to Rey making beeping noises. She almost jumped at him. If there was something she loved the most in the world, it was this droid.

“BB-8! How have you been?” she asked as she crouched down and pet the head of the droid who just responded with a few more bleeps. Ben just seemed to watch her as she enjoyed her time with the droid she called BB-8.

 “Well, since you got the droid, I guess we can part now.” Poe said with a smile as Finn headed inside. Ben just gave a slight nod as he looked over to Rey who seemed to agree as well. They waved at Poe before the, now, three of them headed towards where Rey lived. Rey was leading the way and BB-8 was rolling a bit behind her, next to Ben. The two of them didn’t speak. Mostly cause Ben didn’t see the reason why he’d even talk to a god damned robot.

 Their trip went mostly in silence. A few bleeps here and there, Rey’s laughs and Ben’s chuckles, but that was all. When they reached an apartment building, Ben raised an eyebrow looking at it. He was so used to having friends living in houses that seeing one of these was kind of weird. He watched as Rey headed inside of it and he just followed. Well, it was time to see how these looked like inside. He was about to enter her apartment before the little droid pushed his way in front of him… _Rude_.

 “So, where are we studying?” he asked when he finally entered and closed the door. Rey smiled at him as she lead him to the living room.

 “Here. It’s the easiest to relax here” Rey said with a smile as she sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. “Now sit. Genetics won’t teach themselves” she said and giggled a bit.

 “Okay…” he said and sat down before taking out a notepad and the biology textbook. “So, you just need genetics explained, right?” he asked turning over to her. She just gave him a slight nod.

“The part with parents and children.” She said, blushing a bit. It was kind of awkward when you didn’t even know the name of the thing you didn’t know.

 “Mendelian inheritance?” he asked, raising his eyebrow. He never knew someone could call it ‘the part with parents and children’.

“Yeah. That” she said and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

 “Okay. No probs. So, first we have the 3 laws.” He begun, “Law of segregation, Law of independent assortment, Law of dominance. The first one states that every individual organism contains two alleles for each trait, and that these alleles separate during meiosis such that each gamete contains only one of the alleles. The second one states that the genes for different traits can segregate independently during the formation of gametes. And the last, but not the least, states that recessive alleles will always be masked by dominant alleles.”. He looked over to her to make sure she is following. Rey seemed to understand it.

 “Can you make it a bit simpler?” she asked blinking a bit. “I think I got it, but I’m not sure.”

 “Okay… Umm… The gametes form with each having one allele. The gametes from a mother and a father get together and form a new organism that has those two alleles. One of the alleles is dominant and that allele is the one which is manifested.” He said and Rey gave an approving nod.

 “I think I got it now… there anything else that I need to know?” she asked and he nodded as he started drawing out some diagrams and pictures and tables and what not. He knew that that was the proper way of explaining everything without having to remember all the things he had just said in a complicated, and less complicated, manner.

 The _lesson_ lasted for a while with Ben explaining things as simply as he could and Rey nodding. After a few hours, and Rey getting it all, Ben got up and stretched a bit. He didn’t even know he could get this sore from sitting down. “Well, I guess I should be going” he said and looked at the clock. It was late. He didn’t want his parents to worry.

 “Yeah… Sorry I kept you this long.” She said looking down a bit and he frowned at that. He didn’t like seeing her sad and even less making her sad… Though he doesn’t think he had ever made her sad up to now.

 “No, it’s not your fault… Plus, I like hanging out with you.” he said with a smile and she looked up smiling a bit as well. His words seemed to bring her up. He was glad.

 “I guess I should walk you to the door…” she said after a bit as she got up. He chuckled a bit with a nod as he started packing his stuff. He put on his jacket as he walked over to the door. When he was out of the door, he turned around to face Rey. She was looking right back at him with a soft smile. “Thanks… For everything” she added with a soft blush staining her cheeks.

“Heh, no problem. I’ll always be here to help you out” he said, his cheeks heating up slightly as well. They looked like such a cute innocent teenage couple.

 “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asked leaning a bit against the door, her eyes never leaving his.

“Yeah, of course.” He replied as he just stood there returning her gaze. Both of them were silent for a bit. They were each thinking of what to say next. Both wanted to confess, yet neither one had the guts to do it. They spend a couple of moments like that, just blushing and looking at each other’s eyes. After a bit, both of them opened their mouths, practically at the same time. They breathed in softly, preparing themselves to say what they were thinking. Preparing to lay out their feelings, ready to get the words out of their chest. Words were there, they could both taste them. When suddenly…

 “Beep, boop beep beep” They both jumped as the weird computerized noises snapped them out of their thoughts and they looked towards the orange and white droid. It wouldn’t be wrong to say that at least one of them cursed the existence of that droid… And was also grateful.Both of their faces were now even redder than before.

 “Ahh..ummm… I guess I should go see what BB-8 needs… See ya…” she said, looking down a bit.

 “Haha, yeah… I’ll see ya” Ben said as he turned around and started walking away. He heard the door closing behind him after a bit. He was cursing himself for being so weak and unable to confess when he had the chance earlier… He was such a _loser_.


	9. Thank God it's not Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!! FOR THE DELAY!!!  
> everything just went and ruined my life. But, oh well, it's here now! Sorry, again, for the wait.  
> Second to last chapter, yo! We on this shit!  
> Old beta back in business.

          “What do you mean _where am I_? I’m parked outside your house for fuck’s sake!”Ben practically yelled on the phone. He really hated it when Hux just told him to ‘Come over. And bring the Falcon’. Especially when he adds ‘And Dress nicely’. That _never_ ends well! Last time, they ended up driving to Las Vegas. And in the morning, he woke up on the roof of some hotel with a ring on his finger. Later, when he was actually able to move a bit, he managed to find his (and Hux’s, if anyone wondered, yes, they shared a room) room. There he found his best friend sleeping on the floor. After _gently_ waking him up, he noticed something sparkle on his finger as well. And _oh God_ it was a matching ring. He wanted to die… Also to kill Hux, but yeah.

          They managed to get the whole thing reverted, but Hux still sometimes treated him like if they were married, just to tease him… And annoy him. So, there was a reason he was kind of worried about now. He didn’t want to end up married to Hux, again.

          After his flashback to that _wonderful_ time had ended, Hux had already gotten inside the car and, _as always_ , ordering him around. “Just drive. We’re going to that new- _ish_ amusement park… You know, the _spacey_ one.” The ginger said while buckling up. Ben sighed as he started the engine and headed off. He was relieved that it wasn’t Vegas again… Hux knew so. But Hux also knew that Ben would 90% hate him and 10% love him after today. He managed to organize everyone from the KoR as well as that traitor and his boyfriend for the _show_. He was kind of excited… Well, who wouldn’t be? His dear ol’ _husband_ was getting himself an actual girlfriend. This deserved an actual feast! Both kept silent through the ride. Hux was thinking of when it would be perfect to start it all, while Ben kept his eyes on the road and didn’t even think of asking Hux about the details. It was obvious, after this many years of friendship, that he got used to all the secrecy.

After a long half an hour, they arrived at the park. Hux asked to be let out at the entrance, to buy the tickets, while Ben parks the car. When Ben returned from the parking, he found Hux with Rey, Finn and Poe. The two males greeted him with a wave, while Rey actually went over to him to hug him. Ben looked at Hux confused, once he was released from the hug, and his ginger _husband_ just told him to go with it. Ben couldn’t help but sigh. He didn’t even _want_ to know what the ginger had planned.

“I guess we’re first going to _that_ , right?” Ben asked while looking over at Hux. Rey somehow stayed next to him and his arm was around her waist… Okay, maybe he had a Kylo moment that he was unaware of… Until Hux pointed it out ever so _nicely_.

“Of course! _That_ is the best ride, yo! But I’m sure that you’ll survive if you two be like that” the ginger said with a wide smirk. Ben was confused at first before looking over at Rey and realizing where his arm has been this whole time. He quickly moved it away and stepped away from Rey slightly apologizing profusely. Rey just laughed saying it was fine. “Now, let’s get going!” Hux said and headed inside, the other four following after him.

           They first went to the Ferris wheel, and Ben just gulped. He had a _slight_ fear of heights. Finn and Poe went inside the first cart, while Rey and Ben got into the second one, out of many. Hux said he will stay at the bottom cause he had to see something, or better _someone_.

           At the first bit of the ride, Rey and Ben mostly chatted about things, keeping Ben’s mind off of the fact _that he was who knows how much above ground and that this thing could simply fall down and they could all die_. Nothing to worry about. All was good, until, a bit before reaching the peak itself, Rey didn’t turn to look out the window and smiled. “Wow, I can see my house from up here” she commented and Ben turned to look as well. He started shaking a bit as he looked back inside the cart. _Fuck!_ They were really _really_ high. Rey turned to look over at him and saw as he was starting to panic, so she moved over and sat next to him, putting an arm around him protectively. “Hey, are you okay?” she asked looking at him worriedly.

           “Y-yeah… Kinda…” he said as he tried to make his breathing calm down a bit. He knew he shouldn’t start hyperventilating.

           “You’re scared of heights, aren’t you?” she asked gently as she rubbed soothing circles into his back.

           “Yeah, you can say that” he said with a light chuckle. Thanks to her, he was able to calm down a bit.

           “Then why did you agree to this? I’m so beating up Hux after this!” she said, feeling anger filling her. She understood jokes and all that, but you can’t just force someone on a freaking Ferris wheel when they’re afraid of heights.

           Thankfully, the ride was soon over and the two of them walked out holding hands. Ben had managed to calm down, yet he felt like a total loser cause Rey saw him like that.  They went straight over to Hux who had a smirk on his face. He had it cause hell yeah they were holding hands, his little loser _husband_ was doing _something_ right. Rey, on the other hand, thought it was because he knew how scared Ben must have been in the ferris wheel and how he can’t wait to torture him more. When they came up to him, Rey let go of Ben’s hand just so she can punch the ginger in the stomach. “Oof!” he groaned as he bent over holding where she punched. She had some strong punches.

           “That’s for sending him on a ride that he has a phobia of!” Rey said glaring at the ginger who got up rubbing his tummy.

           “After what I have in planned, he’ll forgive me. Trust me… Probably.” He said with a soft chuckle. All he had to do was give the signal and all of the KoR will practically pop up around them and start singing… Well, not like they weren’t around them already. The guy sitting on the bench and reading a book, that’s Tano Ren. The couple walking by and laughing at some inside joke, Ava-Reylo and Petro Ren. Hux planned everything.

“Oooh! Let’s go to the spinning teacup ride!” Finn said smiling widely. He looked like a little child.

           “Yeah, I agree!” Poe said putting his arm over Finn’s shoulders. They both knew that Hux wanted to take the other two on a lot of couple rides. The two of them enjoying those as well wasn’t a problem. Hux nodded at their suggestion.

           “Yeah, that sounds good” Hux said as he went behind Rey and Ben and pushed them towards the cups. He wanted to just get them together already. The ferris wheel seemed to work a bit, but he really hoped they would just get together on their own… Knowing them, it would take them years, so today he will just speed up the process… A little.

Gettting Ben into a teacup was much easier then getting him into the ferris wheel. Hux, again, stayed out and just watched the two couples, in different teacups, having their fun. Maybe he should have invited Phasma as well… Nuh, then he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on getting the other two together.

After watching them spin and spin and spin and laugh, Hux really wished he had invited Phasma to it. He is a dick, but he has feelings too. The ride had ended after a bit longer and Ben and Rey approached him, followed by the two boys. “What are we going on next?” Finn asked with a smile plastered on his face.

Hux looked at one couple then the other one. “Let’s walk around and see what we wanna ride!” He said finally and smiled at Finn and Poe. They just gave him a nod. He took out his phone and sent the message ‘now’ to all the KoR. “Let’s go” he said smiling wide as he started walking, the 4 following after him. They didn’t move too far from the spot when 8 people slowly got closer to them, walking next to them and behind them. Rey and Ben seemed slightly confused, especially seeing Hux, Finn and Poe acting like nothing happened.

           “Percussion… Strings…” Hux said motioning with his hands to one then the other side of the group. “Winds… Words” he finished.

“Hux… What is going on?” Ben asked raising his eyebrow looking over at his best friend. Whatever answer he was expecting, this wasn’t it.

“ _Theeeeere you see her_ ” Hux begun singing, the 8 people, together with Poe and Finn started beatboxingand other acapella stuff. “ _Sitting there across the way_ ” he kept on singing.

           “Hux… What are you…” Ben was getting just more and more confused. The _song_ Hux was singing seemed familiar… But he just couldn’t remember which song.

           “S _he don’t got a lot to say, but there’s something about her_ ” Hux turned around facing the couple. “ _And you don’t know why, but you’re dying to try…_ ” He said before a smirk grew on his face. “ _You wanna… **Kiss the girl**_ ” he said and Ben just stared at him not believing.

“Hux! Stop it!” Ben said, his cheeks turning red slightly.

           “ _Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. It’s possible she wants you, too… There’s one way to ask her_ ” Hux continued, ignoring every word from his best friend, “ _It don’t take a word, not a single word, go on and **kiss the girl**_ ”.

“Oh god!” Ben covered his face embarrassed.

           “Sing with me now!” Hux called and everyone, but Rey and Ben, begun singing.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ __  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy   
He ain’t gonna **kiss the girl**    
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Ain’t that sad   
Ain’t it a shame

           “ _Too bad, you gonna miss the girl_ ” hux said with a soft frown. Everyone kept quiet for a bit like the song was done.

“Hux! Why are you doing this? You have no rights to d-“Ben tried protesting, but was cut off as Hux started singing again. Ben didn’t even notice that they got to one of the famous parts of the park, known for it’s romantic mood, or something. He couldn’t know, he was never here before.

           “Now’s _your moment, floating in a blue lagoon, boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better_ ” Hux kept singing with a smirk. He knew that if this doesn’t work as great as he had planned… But there’s nothing that could go wrong. “ _She don’t say a word_ _and she won’t say a word, until you **kiss the girl** “ _Hux sang, before everyone else started as well.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ __  
Don’t be scared  
You got the mood prepared   
Go on and **kiss the girl**    
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Don’t stop now   
Don’t try to hide it how   
You wanna **kiss the girl**    
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Float along   
Listen to the song   
The song say **kiss the girl**    
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Music play   
Do what the music say   
You wanna **kiss the girl**

           After finishing that, everyone started sing-chanting ‘kiss the girl’. Ben just looked around at everyone, this time actually recognizing the people who were singing. “Really, guys?  This is what you d-“ Ben wanted to finish with ‘do while we’re not LARPing’,  but _something_ or better yet, _someone_ stopped him. Rey had her hands on the either side of his face and was kissing him softly. She pulled away after a bit and was looking Ben in the eyes.

           “Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?” she asked smiling at him. Her cheeks were reddish a bit, obviously embarrassed by the bold move she just made. Everyone around them started cheering, but both of them seemed to ignore it, just looking each other in the eyes.  
           “No, not before you.” He said, putting on a more Kylo-like smile before leaning in and kissing her back. His hands went to her hips, resting there lightly. This kiss lasted a bit longer than the last one. When they parted away, Ben couldn’t get the smile off of his face.

           “I guess now we can stop with pretending, _Kylo Ren_.” Rey said, a smirk spreading across her face. The look on Ben’s face was priceless. He was about to say something, but Hux pulled him back.

           “Okay, okay, break it up, _lovebirds_.”Hux said chuckling a bit. “Where are words of thanks to the _bestest wingman alive_?” he asked with a smirk.

           “Thank you, Hux~” Rey said with a soft smile, while Ben just hit him in the stomach to free himself.

           “Fuck you! I told you I didn’t need help!” Ben said pouting at the ginger.

           “Oh please! If it wasn’t for me, you’d still be helping her with biology as _Ben_ and flirting with her online and at LARP as _Kylo_.” Hux glared at him a bit.

           “ _Maybe_ I liked it as that!” Ben said crossing his arms on his chest.

           “ _Oh **please**_!!! You were sad all day and all night!” Hux tried not to yell at him.

“Guys! Calm down! All’s well that ends well!” Rey stood in between them, trying to calm them down.

           “No! He messed with me for the last time!” Ben said and headed off. The other Knights just stood by the side, not wanting to be in his way. They know how he is when he’s having a tantrum. Rey looked after him before looking at Hux.

           “Aren’t you gonna go after him? You guys are best friends!” she said confused.

           “We are. But he is such a bitch sometimes. Give him a day or two and he’ll be back at my door crying to get me back.”He said shrugging. “Also, congratulations on getting together. Now, he’s yours to take care of. If you need any info, just ask away” he smiled before clapping twice as he headed out, the knights following after him, leaving Rey standing with Poe and Finn. When she looked at them, they just shrugged.

           “Let’s go home. It’s been a long day.” Poe said as he put his hand on Rey’s back and headed out. Finn was walking next to Poe, and if they were holding hands, well, Rey didn’t see. Especially cause her mind was filled with different thoughts.


End file.
